


Adaptation, Mutation, or Starvation

by Sketched



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Could be considered an AU due to canon bending, F/M, No outlandish/very altering concepts though, Slow Burn, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketched/pseuds/Sketched
Summary: Charon's contract is purchased by a naive and fresh-faced vault smoothskin. Will she handle the wasteland by hiding behind him or fighting beside him?//1/7/18 THE SERIES IS NOW OFF-HIATUS, BUT UPDATES WILL BE INFREQUENT





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charon is introduced to a new kind of employer.

_I_

_Guffin_. It was an odd name for sure, not the kind you’d expect from a vault. She was an odd-looking person too, with stormy grey eyes and silvery-white hair even though she was only 19.

When she came into possession of his contract, Charon was happy to off Ahzrukhal but thought she wouldn’t be a much better employer. He knew nothing about her, other than that she’d done Ahzrukhal’s dirty work too. The day she walked into the Ninth Circle, he had an odd feeling. She had given him a curious look and cocked one of her light-colored eyebrows when he growled his usual “Talk. To. Ahzrukhal.”

After she chatted with his former employer, she whispered “I’m getting you out of here.” in his direction. She had returned three days later amid the grief of Greta’s death. The minute she smiled and said, “I told you.” he stepped forward and calmly filled the old bar ghoul’s body with lead. She looked shocked and gasped the word “Why?” while staring into his eyes.

“Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard.” he said. The statement looked to have slapped away what little color she had in her face.

               That was a few days ago, and now he was sizing her up as they walked. She was small, but muscular. She kept her hair up but didn’t like to wear helmets inside safe areas or places she’d need to talk to people. He noticed she had a way with charming men of all kinds, her flirting with Winthrop awarded her some sort of information about some robot earlier the day he met her.

Though she had not directed any hostility or harshness toward him, Charon could tell that she wasn’t a good person. He knew that she was the one who had blown up that scrapyard bomb city near Vault 101, he listened to the radio, and that creepy guy in the white suit always congratulated her about it. They were walking to Tenpenny Tower yet again, her residence there the alleged reward for blowing up the town. He didn’t like it there, the odd stares from the residents annoyed him, after all he was a human too, roughly 125 years ago. He was a lifetime younger than a pre-war ghoul, yet to the smoothskins there he was no different than a feral.

Guffin ran her usual course, chatting up the main security guard for extra shells, buying some food from the nice old woman who gave Charon pitying smiles, and then buying ammo and stimpacks while selling loot to the bitchy woman in the pink dress.

In the elevator, she posed a question. “Should we try to get the ghouls to move in peacefully or let things stay how they are?”

Charon’s throat was a bit dry, he wasn’t used to being asked his opinion. He was trained and used to not saying anything not related to combat.

“C’mon Char you’re old, right? There’s gotta be some wisdom in that head of yours.”

He shrugged.

She had a pondering look on her face as the elevator opened. “Maybe we could ask Roy to try and work something out? I’m sure convincing him will be the hard part since he’s wanted blood for the last decade.”

“I can see why.” Charon grumbled to himself, glaring at Mister Burke as he smiled and made his way over to them.

Guffin blushed and hurriedly opened and shut the door to her suite before he made it within 5 feet of them.

The bubbly robot butler flew a bit too close to Charon’s head and he pushed it away with one hand. “Madame! You seem to be in need of medical attention!.” it said.

Charon glanced at her as she bandaged her left little finger and then glared at the robot and grumbled about her being fine.

“So,” she said, stripping off her boots, “The plan for tomorrow is to head off to Rivet City, sound okay?”

The ghoul replied with a passive grunt and leaned on the railing near her bed. One boot was firmly placed on the footlocker below him.

“Not one for conversation, huh?” She asked rhetorically.

 He had 150 years of knowledge, he just wasn’t comfortable with being anything but her employee. He had spent 15 of those years being conditioned into slavery, 10 working for his primary employers, and the next 25 bouncing from Mistress to Mister before he ended up in Ahzrukhal’s possession for 5 decades. Really, he was still shifting hands then too. Ahzrukhal rented him out to the likes of Moriarty and the Talon Company to pay debts and earn favors. Never during that time had he been treated better than a slave.

“Have you ever been to Rivet City?” She asked.

He glared at her. She glared back.

“Yes.” He growled.

“Good, what can you tell me about Doctor Li?” She said, removing her battered combat armor in favor of a cotton T-shirt and some old boxer shorts.

Charon turned his head as she changed, confused as to why the vault didn’t teach kids humility. It was probably so boys and girls wouldn’t be allured to each other, but Jesus was it awkward for him. The last woman he had seen bare was Moriarty’s resident whore, when she tried to seduce him into leaving his guard over the chem cabinet. He had ground the heel of his boot into her hollowed cheekbones upon previous orders. He shivered remembering it. “I went to Rivet City for two days alongside a temporary employer. I was not there to befriend their research team.”

He heard the bed covers shift and looked back over to see her shrug.

She shuffled over to the left side of the bed and patted the right side. Charon raised what was once an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you tired? I haven’t seen you sleep this whole time.” She asked innocently.

“I do not sleep.” he replied plainly.


	2. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon's expectations lower even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_II_

              Guffin was breathing softly, the warm rays of newborn day making her hair shine.

The subtle rocking of the ship lulled him as he sat on the bed, staring out the window at the pale pink and orange-y clouds of dawn. Two days ago, Guffin had found out her dad was in some faraway vault. It destroyed her. Her pretty eyes steeled and the minute they returned to Rivet City she fell apart. She drank herself into a stupor and cried silently for hours in the hotel room bed. Through the two months they spent together she was meek and unimpressive when alone. She screamed when confronted with a feral, and without him he had no clue how she had even reached Underworld. She acted very tough, and had done horrible things, but he saw through the outer shell.

He sighed into the stale air, wishing he was up on deck or something. Away from all this, back to when life was simple. Spit out broken teeth, let the stimpacks fix what ailed him, ignore his feelings, expect something worse the next day and be grateful his employer didn’t just shoot him in the head that morning. And said employer knew how to fight without hiding from everything.

The sheets moved behind him. He turned, Guffin was sitting there staring down pitifully.  
“I’m sorry.” she said.

Her usually well-kept hair was messy, the hairbrush she prized forgotten in her bag.

Charon was silent. Human interaction wasn’t his strong suit.

Her hand moved to touch the bare knuckles of the hand closest to her. Her delicate fingers traced down to his broken finger nails and up to his rust-colored wrist. He moved away from her like she had hit him.

She should have figured out his boundaries by that point.

Her hands went into her hair and she scowled when they snagged on the knots. “Can you pick me up some Mentats and something fresh for breakfast?” she asked, pulling her bag up onto the bed.

Charon eyed the still open bottle of scotch on her nightstand as she dropped 50 or so caps into his hand. “Grab yourself something as well.” she added.

Guffin noticed what he was staring at and as he turned she picked up the bottle and pressed it into his hand. “Throw this out too, please.”

Charon felt his mood lift a bit as he dropped the bottle into the trash can by the door. Anything was better than standing around doing nothing with a useless kid he despised.


	3. Offers Upon Deaf Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon encounters a decision he cannot make for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_III_

               Charon was carrying two warm Mirelurk cakes and a box of Mentats with only four pills missing when he was stopped dead in his tracks by a familiar voice.

“I forgive you.” The former slave said meekly. “I know what you are. You’re one of those brainwashed Enclave boys from way back when.”

He didn’t turn to face her but his teeth ground together, one of his more weathered molars cracked and he mentally cursed it out. He’d have to get near some radiation if he wanted that thing to grow back, and either way it hurt like a bitch.

“Though, I’m surprised they didn’t just kill you as soon as your skin started to flake,” Mei Wong crossed her arms and leaned against a pipe jutting out of the wall. “but I guess you went for a pretty penny while you still passed as a human. All to keep the interests of the Enclave free of Talon treachery. I bet the likes of slavers and murderers were absolutely drooling to get one of their own mutts, no matter how rotted the walking corpse.”

Charon remembered being ordered to slam her into a wall by her neck. The slavers already had a man on the inside, ready to pounce on her at any minute. The field trip he was on all those months ago was for intimidation. He shamefully wished he could repeat the interaction.

“But,” Mei continued, “there are no bad dogs. Only bad owners. So that little scrap of contract continues keeping you to be a slave.”

She walked much closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. “Is that silver-fox a slaver too? Does she make you kill and beat you at night?” Her tone was different. “I could buy that contract off her, I understand you. I know what you are.”

Charon whipped his arm from her grasp. “ _Fuck you_.” He snarled. Secretly he wished she would, but part of him didn’t want the meek little vault kid to die alone. That part of him being the contract.

She stepped back as he turned to face her. He towered above her head and even with the food in one hand he looked dangerous enough that she took a step back toward the wall. He nudged her with his knee and she was pushed back into it with a soft  _thud._

He glared at her and continued back to the room he shared with Guffin with anger in his strides instead of cheer. Mei stayed silent and pressed against the wall.

               “What’s wrong?” Guffin asked as she laced up her right boot. While he was out she had brushed her hair, and changed into her usual green ranger armor, a token of what was really Charon’s achievement.

“I am fine.” He said, setting her cake on the nightstand.

He wrapped his up in some old cloth and placed it an empty box of shells to keep it from being crushed in his bag. Charon had eaten the night before and was fine due to his metabolism, but an order is an order. He’d probably give it to her later.

She took two of the pills and knitted her eyebrows at the missing ones. “You’d think a chem shop as big as A Quick Fix would sell complete products, or at least take the time to mark down the prices.”

“Cindy probably didn’t know they were missing, Leo must’ve gotten into them.” Charon said, turning over the pills to reveal the split tape. He felt like a father explaining a simple concept.

Mentats were the kinds of pills that came in sheets and to get them you could either push them through or cut the foil on the underside of each tablet. The tape was Cindy’s replacement for the foil, finding complete packs was near impossible, especially with her slimy suppliers. Like any chem shop she would combine packs to get a complete one and put tape on the bottom. Cut tape meant someone else got at them after processing.

“Poor girl.” Guffin said. “I didn’t know Leo had a problem.”

Charon knew about Leo because he’d been sent to collect the man’s debts from the poor chem shop girl a few times while he was leased to Doc Hoff for a few weeks.

Him walking up to her booth had made the color drain from her face. “I’m here to buy.” He had grunted, and he swore she would’ve sank to her knees by how relieved she looked. He slipped her a few extra caps and walked away before she could try to return them. Slaves were allowed to have morals.

The ghoul slung his bag over his shoulders and picked up Guffin’s with his left hand. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. He was stone-faced as always.


	4. More of the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon has little faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_IV_

                Charon snapped back to his senses as a twig snapped outside. He looked out the broken window to see a molerat scamper back into its hole.

Though he didn’t sleep, Charon’s mind still wandered while Guffin did. Daydreaming was something he was used to these days. She didn’t capitalize on his insomnia.

Guffin rolled over. He knew that her movement signaled that she’d be waking soon.

He scoffed quietly. She was so predictable. His boot ground out what remained of the fire and quietly inspected his gun. Guffin didn’t sleep very long in places that weren’t safe so her 3 or 4 hour naps left her very vulnerable in the first few minutes of waking up on her own. She was always half-asleep and sore but some food usually helped her out.

Her hand slapped against the ground and she propped herself up to look at him. “Good morning.” she said with a dry throat.

She flicked on Galaxy News Radio as Three Dog was doing his morning reminiscing and dug through her bag for food while he rambled on about trees. Charon pulled that Mirelurk cake from his bag and handed it to her. She took it but suddenly stopped moving and her eyes widened.

“I know that place.” She said, flicking her Pip Boy to the world map screen. A small blip labeled “Oasis” was in view after a little bit of fiddling and she marked it. It wasn’t too far away from their current position, and all they were on was a scouting mission for the vault. She had read about it in a wastelander’s journal, he had included its coordinates as well.

Charon rolled his eyes.

She rolled up her blanket and shoved it into a side pocket of her backpack.

Charon sighed. He had a feeling that this “Oasis” was a pipe dream that was written by a ghoul decades ago. “This wastelander mention anywhere else?” he asked, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

“Yeah, some place called Paradise Falls. You know anything about it?” She rattled off, looking back at her wrist for confirmation she was facing the right way as she walked out the door.

Charon swore he felt blood leave his face but couldn’t be sure if there was any there to begin with.

“Do you know what’s there?” His curious counterpart asked.

“Slavers.” He growled in response.

Guffin knew about his many jobs and had a vague idea of his origins from Ahzrukhal, but she had still only been in the wastes for about two months. Luckily, she picked him up, or she’d have walked there with no idea what she was getting into. Or gotten killed some other dumb way.

“I’d like to check it out eventually, Char. Bad people like bad people, right?” She joked. Her karma was far from positive and though it was a slightly sore subject she still joked about it and pretended her thoughtless angry slaughter of a whole town didn’t keep her up at night.

Charon grumbled something about them liking him too as a faint rotten smell hit his exposed nasal cavity. He drew his gun and took cover behind a rock very quickly. Guffin followed, used to his robotic way of protection. The need to eliminate danger was like an icy dread that strangled his brain until he satisfied it.

His eyes scanned all around them. “I will find you.” He called to nobody in particular. He identified the scent of molerat and remembered where its hole was.

Charon looked in the direction of the den and saw the fleshy mass waddle towards a charred bush to sniff out scraps. He sprinted closer and cleaved its skull with one shot as it hissed at him.

“Are there any more?” Guffin asked, also looking at the hole.

Charon’s senses were on high alert and his eyes flicked around while his ears strained. He took deep breaths every few seconds and only stopped when he heard and saw nothing.

His muscles relaxed back to their usual tension and he rose from his knee. “Sector is clear… yes.” he said as his brain returned to normal functional capacity. His gun was slung back over his shoulder.

               Charon didn’t like Oasis one bit. Not only did they have to hike up some random mountain in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, but the woodland people gave him weird looks. He had the urge to snap at one like a dog to see what they’d do.

Guffin had told him to wait by the front gate, which was fine with him since he hadn’t cleaned his gun in some time. After Guffin passed out, though, he had the pleasure of watching the natives try to move her without touching the “dirty wastelander”. After they almost dropped her he was compelled to just carry her himself, after warning all of them that if his gun parts were disturbed he’d use Guffin’s to rip them to shreds.

He was instructed to carry her into some weird clearing and set her in front of a tree that looked dead. He did so gently and left the leafy clearing as soon as possible.

After returning to his untouched puzzle of a weapon he thought about why he despised the place so much. He was suited well for the wasteland. The dead, decaying wasteland.

A small girl walked up to him eventually. She wasn’t dressed like the Branchtenders and was eyeing him suspiciously as he bent the slightly warped sight back into place. He glared back at her.

“Are you the one that brought that lady to see Harold?” The child asked.

Harold? That clearing was empty when he was there. He was about to stand, because he didn’t like the idea of his passed-out employer alone with some dude named Harold, but the child said, “please don’t, mister.”

“Harold won’t hurt her. He’s the tree.” She added.

Charon wasn’t soothed. “All of you are fucking crazy.” He grumbled quietly.

“He was once a man, but some weird green stuff made a tree grow on his head. My parents think he’s a god, but he’s just a weird mutant tree man.” She explained. “My mommy says we should spread Oasis but my daddy says the outsiders will hurt us if they realize we’re here.”

He was listening to her, but Guffin suddenly ran up to him and the kid made herself scarce. “Who was that?” she asked.

“Kid.” He replied.

She explained the whole tree situation much like the child had, but added that the tree wanted her to kill it.

 “I have to go down into some caves, do you think killing him is the right thing to do though?” She asked.

Charon was silent for a moment. “Do you want help in those caves?”

“I’m serious, what do you think?”

“I wish to return to your side.” He replied stubbornly.

Guffin smirked. “I can manage the caves just fine.”

He had a feeling she couldn’t. He was worried, if she died in there he’d have to retrieve his own contract and make his way back to Underworld. No doubt the word of his new employment status had spread and once she was dead there would be a flock of mercs ready to have him back.


	5. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guffin is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_V_

               When Guffin returned Charon was surprised. Her skin was grey and she didn’t say anything about it. There were deep cuts on her arms and her eyes looked different. Colder.

“Have the locals taken well to your decisions?” He asked, concerned about their safety.

“Harold apparently talked to them and they understood why he wanted to die. Peaceful resolution.” She said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He sighed again.

               Charon had a sour taste in his mouth as they approached the familiar gates. He had done some thinking on the walk. He didn’t know too much about Guffin other than that she cared for him on some level, and she was the vault kid that blew Megaton sky high. He had a feeling she did it out of naivety.

Guffin paid their 500-cap entry fee, stating that Charon was meat she wasn’t sure she wanted to pedal to get him free entry.

He scowled at being called this but said nothing and gritted his teeth. He wasn’t surprised, the kid had a lot of wit even if she was still a bit shaky when she fought. Something in that cave changed her though, she was more proficient with a gun. The ache in one of his molars reminded him he hadn’t needed to rad-regenerate in a while. Usually he only did that when he was injured and denied stimpacks, or just to keep from shutting down due to lack of sleep. He’d have to crawl into a disgusting puddle and soak while his employers fixed up their men with the good stuff.

“We’re here just to check it out, we won’t be too long.” she assured him.

That was until she walked up to the pen housing three children.

She swallowed hard and looked at him. He had watched her fall apart in drink in Rivet City, almost die about 50 times, and lose a shred of her humanity to mutation in Oasis. And yet this was the first time he knew exactly what she was about to do. They didn’t share many conversations aside from her prying for information and Charon withholding. When they fought Guffin used to hide and take badly aimed shots, but now she was at his side, killing with fear in her eyes.

As she snuck over to a bit of the fence and asked the kids if they’d like to be freed, his brain numbed slightly. His fingers itched to reach for his gun, to fire, to kill something. Tact and sneaking weren’t his strongest areas.

He was torn from his twitching fingers and shifting eyes as Guffin motioned for him to follow.

“I have to mess with a fuse box, they need to get a terminal connected so their slave collars won’t explode when they leave. I’m not very good with terminals, so I’m going take the manual route.” She explained through her teeth.

It was dusk, which made it easier for her to mess with the cables in the bar while Charon listened to the crazy foreign dude and some faux tough-girl. Walking up to people was odd for him, he was muscle, not negotiations. But he had a feeling that real combat wasn’t a forte for the girl, based on her shock-factor laced childhood tale. She was the typical female slaver, happy to beat up defenseless peasants and charm muscled men into doing the real fighting.

“You’re meat, aren’t you? Where the fuck’s your collar?” She asked, annoyed by his silent apathy towards her edgy banter.

Luckily Guffin finished up and walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s none of your fucking business what I do with my meat.” she snapped. This was new.

“Why is he still even with you? Shouldn’t he be in the pen?” She retorted.

Ymir looked up from his drink. “Girls, girls.” he began in a thick accent.

Guffin pulled her gun and pressed it to the mouthy girl’s chest. “Tell me what to do with him one more fucking time and you’ll be beneath the pen.”

Charon felt his eyes widen. The kid had never threatened someone with real violence. Maybe something had finally clicked.

Like he predicted, the girl’s face lost its color and she backed up a step.

“Alright,  _alright!_ ” Ymir said, slamming his open palm on the table.

Guffin looked at him and his son and holstered her weapon. She couldn’t get into fights while the kids weren’t safe.

“Get lost, hussy.” The girl spat.

When they returned the kids were fidgeting and one hurriedly whispered something to her. She told them she’d be back after she took care of the guard.

Charon was ordered to stand away from them to keep up the illusion that he was a slave, and he watched her from the corner of his eye.

“Well, it just seems like you’re doing all the work and getting none of the pay you deserve.” She cooed, softly, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, so maybe I get a raw deal sometimes. Everybody does out here. That's the way shit goes. But maybe it's time that changed. Maybe I go see Eulogy about that right now, in fact.” Forty said, the gears turning in his head.

She grabbed his hand gently. They both knew that if he knew Forty wasn’t watching they’d just send someone else.

“This is robbery,” Guffin traced a finger over his chest “not a raw deal. Why don’t I show you a raw deal?” She smiled. Her hand went to his hip.

He cocked an eyebrow and Charon felt disgust and something else well in his chest.

“Maybe….” He said, deep in thought for a moment.

“Why don’t you meet me behind the barracks in half an hour? That seems like plenty of time to think.” She purred with a wink.

He went off towards the barracks and Guffin turned to him, the vixen gone from her personality. She held up a rusty key and they both ran off to where the children were.

The gate was already open.

“Damn, I touched that dude for nothing?” Guffin grumbled to herself. She looked at the adult slaves for a moment. They all knew that they’d have to run through camp and that would cause alarm. Their rescue would have to wait unless this didn’t go off as silently as Guffin was hoping it would.

Charon knew he’d revel in blowing Forty to pieces if things got messy. He hoped they would at that point.

The little girl gasped as they boys ran to the drain they said they all would leave through.

“Is that the key to The Box?!” She asked.

The boy in charge, Squirrel, groaned. “She said she wouldn’t leave until her little crush was released from the box.”

Penny looked hopeful. “Please let him out! I won’t leave until I know Rory is safe.” she said, stamping her feet.

She ran over to the capsule prison known as “The Box” and opened it.

“ASSHOLE!” Rory shouted, shooting a pistol at Guffin’s head. Luckily his aim was off in the dark and it only clipped her earlobe. His employer ducked down with one hand on her ear.

“Shi-Shit I thought you were Forty.” Rory, a teenager, stuttered.

Shouting sounded from the barracks and a second gunshot blasted Rory to pieces. Penny screamed at the top of her lungs and Charon picked up his dazed employer and threw her over his shoulder. She grappled her way back to the ground and shouted “MOTHERFUCKER!” Adrenaline had combatted her former stunned state and Charon was now motionless for a moment. Was she  _angry_?

Penny fell to the ground crying.

“GET HER.” Guffin shouted angrily. During combat, she had a tendency to be meek and fearful. Now there was a bloodthirsty air to her.

Charon picked up the whining child and began sprinting after his enraged employer. As the minigunner began firing he ducked behind a pile of sandbags and shot at anything on the ground.

Guffin did the same on the other side of the path and began trying to take him out with a sniper rifle.

Forty turned the corner in front of the sandbags and Charon happily turned his pelvis into a large hole. He fell, sputtering obscenities and his skull met the still-hot barrel of the combat shotgun.

The minigun fell from the tower onto a half-asleep slaver with a sickening crunch followed by screaming. The girl from the bar was making her throat raw for no reason. She began firing her gun in their general direction, clearly either blinded by the pain or she never had the sight to begin with.

Guffin cursed her out and shot her in the head before she switched the sniper rifle for her own shotgun.

The area was temporarily clear so Charon picked up his still yelling cargo and advanced, picking up the bar chick’s shotgun to use it for parts later.

Penny wailed in his ear hole yet again and he finally roared at her to shut up and she went from her screeching to sobbing and whimpering. 

Charon hated being the one carrying the kid, as instead of getting close he had to duck behind cover and fire from the ground.

Guffin ran ahead and after a few more shots she whistled for him, using his own signal originally used to tell her everything was safe.

The three guards outside the main compound were handled easily between the two of them and Guffin even picked up some odd new weapon off one of them.

Once they met up with the kids Penny was roughly set down on her feet. She sniffled.

“Let it go, he was a mungo anyway.” Squirrel sighed.

Guffin’s hand went to her mangled ear and she swiped the thick line of blood from her neck. She bandaged it as she discussed Little Lamplight with the kids.

“I’ll escort you in the morning.” she said, more of a statement of fact than an offer. They all walked until a nice empty house was found.

Charon secured the perimeter and Guffin built a fire. They and the kids ate hot Pork n’ Beans with some Mirelurk meat and talked about what it was like in Paradise Falls.

“So, lady, why is your skin all grey?” Sammy asked around a mouthful of food.

“I killed a talking tree and the juices from its heart mutated me.” She said plainly.

Charon chuckled as the kids told her she was a liar and Squirrel chimed in that she was just a dirty mungo and the color was from the clay in the ground. Maybe that was why she was different. Super Mutants weren’t always bloodthirsty…

“Is he your husband?” Penny asked politely. “He’s mean.”

Charon snapped to attention.

Guffin blushed and laughed “No, he’s not my husband.”

“Then what is he? And why does he look like Deathclaw barf.” Sammy asked.

“Watch it.” Charon warned.

Guffin raised her eyebrows at his sudden display of emotion, even if it was displeasure.

“He’s a ghoul. They’re the people that live in the history museum, he’s no different from you and I other than looks.” She explained.

Charon knew he was nothing like them, having free will was normal for them and they didn’t question everything they said hundreds of times before actually saying it. But he held his tongue.

“But is he your boyfriend or something?” Squirrel chimed in.

“Charon is just my….” Her voice trailed off and she was choosing her words carefully, “He is a platonic companion.”

“Cool.” Sammy said in slight awe. “I wish I had a giant ghoul bodyguard.”

“Yeah.” Guffin said, throwing her empty can into the wall opposite the corner they were sitting in. “I’m real lucky.”


	6. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can be washed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_VI_

               Contrary to what the kids thought, Guffin and Charon barely knew each other.  Their relationship was still very business-like, but Charon noticed a change in his softest employer.

The Guffin he was travelling with kept to herself, only talking to get information or opinions. During their first week or so, she constantly pushed the boundaries about what he would talk about. “You are entitled to my services in combat.” was his response to many things. She counted on him for protection mostly.

She awoke before the children, barely more than a child herself, and walked over to them. She adjusted their blankets and moved Sammy's head back onto his pillow.

“How did the brood sleep?” She asked, a new energy in her voice.

“No nightmares or bed-wetting it seems.” Charon replied gruffly. He had spent the night modifying and fixing his gun with the parts he collected from the bar girl’s gun. As he worked he realized that she was an awful lot like Guffin. Or how Guffin was.

She opted to sit down next to his legs and pat the ground beneath his feet. “You can sit if you want.”

Charon didn’t like to sit, he found it made him vulnerable. Those few seconds of rising could mean the death of his employer. So, he remained leaned against the wall.

“Am I like Ahzrukhal?” She asked quietly

Charon could draw parallels. But he quietly replied “No.”

“Do you like kids?” She asked.

“You are entitled to my services in combat.” He answered like a broken record. One answer was enough at that point.

Guffin shrugged off her armor and stripped down to her boxer shorts and the undershirt with only a few holes. “I’m going to bathe a little bit in the river, wash the slaver stink off. Watch them until I get back, and then you can go if you’d like.”

Charon was a bit wary about her doing so until she picked up her gun and chewed a handful of Rad-X.

Against his better judgement he watched her wade into the water along with the rays of morning sun.

               Squirrel was the first to wake up. He scrambled about and his eyes shot around wildly until he spotted Charon leaned on the wall like a statue.

“Where’s Guffin?” He asked, seeming calmer.

“Bathing in the river.” He replied.

The boy eyed the window facing the slow-moving water. “She is clothed.” the ghoul added.

 He handed the boy the upper section of Guffin’s bloodstained armor and a box of Abraxo “Assist me in cleaning if you are so restless.”

               When Guffin returned after about 20 minutes her armor was clean and Charon’s was spread between the children. She cocked an eyebrow and took the ghoul's place on the wall.

Charon then grabbed his gun and silently made his way to the river. He hadn’t been ordered to go quickly, so he didn’t. He let the cool water repair small cuts and grimaced as his tooth was replaced. He spat the broken one into the water after it was pushed out. Though the water was ice cold, he felt warm. He hadn’t cleaned himself much since changing employers, he forgot that was a thing people did. Usually soaking to heal served as his bathing, and grime fit him so well he didn’t even notice its presence.

The radiation sank into his body and he welcomed its warmth. The pain of forced healing was nothing to him, using water to stitch holes in his arms and legs wasn’t gone from his mind. Not caring for a moment, he sank down beneath the water’s surface. The warmth was in his whole body now, almost hot. He thought of Guffin and the children, were they her new temporary purpose? Or was this the start of something new, something that might make Charon feel even less like normal.

For a moment, he wished his life was as simple as it was with Ahzrukhal. He didn’t worry for the man, he didn’t feel like he was fathering someone else’s kid, his employer was above him. Not below him. Not meek. Not caring for his comfort or if he was alive. He broke fingers and shot kneecaps for bar tabs, he didn’t carry screaming kids and reject prying questions.

But at the same time, he wasn’t in the water to heal himself. He was getting clean, not hiding from raiders, not healing wounds.

His lungs burned and he resurfaced. There was no gunfire, no screaming, just faint laughter. The laughter of children.

Charon slicked his hair out of his eyes and waded back to shore. His newly cleaned shotgun was sun-warmed on his now cold shoulders and the tingle of radiation left him. He didn’t dry off, he could tell today was going to be hot.

Guffin had finished cleaning his armor, and while hers was on his was next to the window. She was airing out the chemical smell for him.

He smirked to himself, not knowing if this was an act of kindness or to make sure his eyes didn't water during combat, since smells affected him more with his easily accessible nasal receptors. Was it for her companion or her monster?

He surveyed the area around them through the window, even though Paradise Falls was only a mile away he was sure they were licking their wounds. All he saw was dust and ash. So, he sat down and crossed his legs neatly.

Even sitting, he towered over Guffin and the children. He was big enough to still see out the windows.

“Guffin told us you've traveled a lot.” Sammy said after swallowing some Sugar Bombs. He passed the box to Squirrel.

“She also said that you’re really old.” Penny giggled.

He looked at his employer. She grinned innocently and her eyes glittered.

“When’s your birthday?” The smaller girl asked.

A drop of water slid down the small of his back and was icier than it should’ve been. He knew his birthday, it was listed on the dog tags around his neck. Well, it used to be. He and 150 other men were issued tags. None of them had real names, just numbers, not being treated like humans was part of their training. His number, his birthday, and his height were the only things listed. He knew the numbers well even if they had been scored from the cheap metal around his neck. 127, 8/13, 6’10. Numbers that he stared at for years, numbers he obsessed over, numbers he used to feel human, even if that contradicted their purpose. His birth date wasn’t listed, and he thought about that too sometimes. He just knew he was about 150. 150 or so Augusts. He’d forget where he was sometimes. Walking alone, crawling back to Ahzrukhal it seemed. He was silent thinking about all of this.

Guffin’s cold hand touched his knuckles. He looked up and realized he had been silent for a bit too long. The kids were staring and Guffin was touching him with some concern on her face. He didn’t know what to tell the child other than “It is in August.”

Guffin was surprised and she gently removed her fingers from his raw hand before he could flinch.

Penny smiled and Squirrel stretched and stood. “Are we gonna get going?” He asked.

“We have stayed for too long as it is.” Charon said, rising quickly. “It is not safe.”

Guffin sighed and she too got up. Charon crossed the room in one stride and the water-cooled metal hanging from his neck burned his chest as he thought more. He put his armor on and noticed only the faintest stench of Abraxo. The time for icy protectiveness ebbed out his other thoughts.

The kids all stood and looked at them expectantly.

Guffin readied the packs and sifted through everything to figure out if they had enough supplies for the trip. If they walked without stopping they’d be there by the next morning. But Charon had a feeling Guffin would want one more night with them.

“Do any of you possess the skills to shoot a gun?” Charon asked them. They shuffled awkwardly and Guffin deftly pulled a 10mm from the bag.

“We weren’t guards at Lamplight.” Squirrel said. “I was the tech guy, Penny helped cook, and Sammy helped run the shop.”

Charon handed it to Squirrel. “Keep the safety on until either both of us are dead or pinned down.”

The kid put it in his pocket and looked between them.

“Ok we should have enough food and ammo for the trip.” She said, shouldering her bag.

They walked in a line. Charon to the front, the children in the middle, and Guffin in the back.

The kids were talking, Guffin was telling him directions and laughing with them. Charon was rigid.


	7. Hope for Them As Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lamplight and Big Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_VII_

               They were walking their last mile. Contrary to what Charon thought, Guffin didn’t have them set up camp as soon as it got dark. They were walking still.

Squirrel was the only one who hadn’t complained the whole journey. He was the oldest of the three, almost 15. Charon was tense, nightfall always made him that way. He mulled over things as he walked, most of all if the place they were going to was safe or not. He wasn’t sure if Guffin was alright either, she seemed fine but was more unafraid. What had happened in those caves?

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scream. He turned to see a wild dog sink its teeth into Penny’s side. He fired at it and he saw Guffin put her boot to one’s face while firing at a third.

Sammy ran behind them, Charon shot the dog that had lunged at Guffin after being kicked in the face. Penny screamed again and grabbed his ankle as the wounded dog pulled on her, ripping her flesh further. He was about to shoot it again when blood erupted out of the side of Penny’s neck and a fresh scream stung the air. Charon looked over to see Squirrel holding the fired gun. It was Guffin who finished off the remaining dog, because Charon had lunged at the child and swatted the gun onto the dirt near them. He picked up the child by his collar so they were at eye-level and yelled “AM I DEAD?”

Squirrel was silent and wide-eyed.

“ _Charon!”_ Guffin hissed, pulling out a stimpack. “Let go.”

Charon obediently dropped Squirrel back to the dirt almost reflexively.

He put his gun away and picked up the 10mm. “Is she alive?” he asked.

“I don’t have any blood packs but she’s breathing.” Guffin replied.

Charon lifted Penny as if she weighed nothing and took the lead again. “We’d better move then.”

They all ran.

               They were let into Little Lamplight during a birthday party, which was lucky since the doctor saw Penny right away. Guffin told Charon to stay behind and she took Penny from there.

Charon sorted his pack while he waited, ignoring curious questions from kids admiring the weapons.

Eventually Guffin returned, talking to the kid who had turned 16. She shooed the kids as she approached.

“We’re escorting him to Big Town in the morning. Apparently, this place has an age limit and he too wasn’t taught many survival skills.” She sighed.

Charon was silent.

“We’re rooming here for the night, c’mon.” She said.

               Guffin stripped down to her nightclothes and put two combat shotguns on the table where Charon sat. She pulled up a chair and he looked up.

“Can you help me fix this?” She asked apprehensively, pushing the less battered of the two guns toward him.

They spent the next hour fixing the gun, Charon even pulled out his own little bag of spare shotgun parts. He explained the workings of the gun to her and soon she too was a bit of an expert on the weapon.

Finally, Charon’s curiosity got the better of him. “What occurred in the caves?”

Guffin looked up silently.

“You are switching to a close-range weapon. You have been giving me actual orders. You have been  _fighting_.” He said.

She sighed and all was silent for a couple seconds.

“When I first left the vault, I killed someone. A guard. I didn’t know his name, his family, anything. But a girl was running away and she screamed “mutant”. We were taught that there were no monsters, only mutants and wastelanders. I just ran the rest of the way, until I was outside and in the wasteland I was taught to fear my whole life. I wasn’t scared of being killed, after the vault exiled me for good I was only scared of mutating. Scared to mutate and scared to die, even though I wanted nothing more to be just another dead guard. So, I searched for my dad. I learned that I was born in Megaton. I took Burke up on his offer to blow it up, to erase what I thought was a mistake. I was a wastelander after all but I wanted to keep the secret,” she paused for a moment and looked up at him for judgement. When she found none, she continued.

“I only made it to Underworld because of Quinn, he taught me the safe routes and helped me avoid the Super Mutants. He explained what a ghoul was. He told me if I needed protection to speak with Ahzrukhal, see if I could get you leased until I could get back in the vault. But the crazy bartender offered me your whole contract if I killed… If I killed Greta. She was nothing to me, just a wastelander. A ghoul even… I see her and every resident of Megaton in my dreams. Every night before I go to sleep I see them all, Charon. I hired you to shield me from all the mutation and bad things, but I felt horrible. I went into those caves to die. The tree wanted to die, I wanted to die. It seemed simple enough to just get killed in there, but when I made it to the heart and touched it… all my skin went grey. My greatest fear was reality and now it feels like nothing. I’m mutated, but I’m barely different. Now all I have are my blind sins to atone for.” She explained. “I thought you were evil too, for a while. But you’re not.”

“I was and still am just following my orders.” He replied, slightly stunned by her confessions.

“I didn’t order you to carry Penny.” She replied.

“Nobody ordered you to save those kids.” He said.

She smiled. “You’re a saint compared to me, you were brainwashed to do what people say.”

“Brainwashing has many forms. It does not need to take place in simulation chambers or with drugs and pain.” He spat.

She looked down. She grabbed a box of matches out of her pack and went over to light the fire.

Charon pulled a cigarette out of a worn familiar pack.

He lit it off the fire and inhaled deeply. He didn’t smoke often, and the faint rush of nicotine didn't even register. It took decently pure jet to even give a ghoul a buzz. Small human things like this made it easy for him to think. “Do you mind?” he asked Guffin, remembering that smoking was frowned upon in vaults.

She shook her head.

After a few minutes of contemplation, he neatly took off and folded all his armor for a few minutes. She looked at him, confused.

“I am affording the luxury of both conversation and sleep.” He said, flicking a half-smoked cigarette into the fire. He was going to sleep on the floor.

He propped his head up on his armor and stared at the ceiling for about an hour, at least until he heard Guffin’s breathing slow and her soft occasional snores rear their head.

He closed his eyes for the first time in a month, knowing that if anything happened, his employer would be able to handle it without his immediate support. His hand still rested on the butt of his gun.

               Charon woke up first and as he rose from the floor almost all of his joints cracked and popped. He worked out the cricks in his neck and removed his shirt so it wouldn’t get in the way. He did a usual routine of handstand push-ups and some sit-ups to warm his muscles and then showered off quickly in the tiny bathroom.

When he returned and put his shirt back on Guffin was lacing up her boots.

He dressed silently and did a quick count of what was in his bag.

A quiet knock made both of them look up. Before Guffin could move Charon got up to answer it.

The kid from last night was stunned when he opened the door. .”H-hi.” he stuttered.

Charon groaned angrily and went to close the door but Guffin wedged herself between him and the frame. He moved backwards slightly and crossed his arms.

“Who is he?” the kid asked quickly.

“That’s Charon, he’s okay.” She explained sweetly. “Charon, this is Sticky.”

Sticky rambled on about something and the three of them started their trek. By the time they reached the small infirmary Charon’s already thin patience was reaching his breaking point. The 16-year-old had yet to shut up for more than 20 seconds, and it was intensified by how Penny angrily glared at him while Guffin cooed over how healthy she was.

“Wow the sun is so bright.” the kid said as the three of them stepped out of the cavern. “Is it always like this?”

Charon groaned and his hands curled into fists.

Guffin gently put her hand on his forearm and he looked at her. She was staring straight ahead and seemed to be paying him no attention, but yet she was trying to calm him.

He exhaled forcefully and shoved the anger deep into himself. Like always.

She removed her hand as Sticky screamed out and took off in the opposite direction of a scuttling radscorpion. Charon dispatched it and shoot it one extra time to ebb out some of his feelings while Guffin ran after him.

“It’s okay! Charon killed it!” She called, motioning for him to come back.

               After the kid ran away 3 times and kept refusing to shut his mouth Guffin mumbled “I wish he would just shut up and stay beside us.”.

Charon recognized this statement as an order, turned around, and punched Sticky in the head just hard enough to knock him out.

“ _Charon!”_ Guffin yelped.

The ghoul picked the now limp boy and threw him over his shoulder. “I fulfilled your wishes, did I not?”

“I didn’t want you to do fulfill anything!” She exclaimed. “I was just thinking out loud.”

Charon shrugged and Sticky’s head bounced lazily off his armor.

“Big Town should have a doctor.” She sighed. “I guess it  _is_  better than having to listen to him.”

               Charon’s skull cracked against the wall as he was thrown by a Super Mutant. He slid down the wall onto his ass and deftly felt the hairline fracture form from his ear up to his forehead as he pumped a shell into the monstrosity’s head. Guffin did the same and the head exploded from both sides and the body fell between them.

She held her hand out but he ignored it and got up on his own. Guffin then pressed a stimpack into his hand and he remembered that she valued his comfort. The bones of his skull and ribs knitted together as they jogged to the basement. His headache subsided to something manageable and he let himself relax into a sprint. His boot met the door at the end of the hall and his bullets met greenish-yellowish flesh.

They were on a rescue mission, Guffin was determined to save all of the residents stuck in the Germantown police HQ. She had said that the scared kids of Big Town reminded her of herself, who she used to be, and Charon understood. He didn’t question her when she pursued the people other than Red, he didn’t question her when she left the kids with some of their Paradise Falls loot, he simply followed. He followed with vim and vigor in his blood. This and saving children from slavers was the type of thing he secretly longed to do during all those years of putting his boot the face of innocent women and children.

Mutants howled in pain and Guffin leaped up onto the back of a master, her knife sank into its neck and blood spilled down its front. Charon shot it in the gut and Guffin’s boots fell nimbly to the ground as it doubled over in death.

Fighting alongside her was something he could very well get used to.

A gagged cry from the corner of the room catches their attention and Charon turns to look at the door while his employer picks the lock of the jail cells.

“Where?!” He barked.

Guffin’s Pip Boy buzzes softly as she engages it. “One coming from the left and 2 on the right, but they’re not on the move yet.”

Charon tenses and jumps out of the room to fire down the hallway. A cry of “No more games!” rang out and he fires rounds at the beast’s head. Two hit their mark and a third is lodged in a shoulder. A fourth rings out behind him and the creature falls.

Guffin and the prisoners run ahead and Charon silently curses his employer for always wanting to be in front of him. He curses more that someone with a gun needs to be at the back in case the mutants on the right start moving.

They run as fast as they can and meet back with Red in a matter of minutes. She sighed in relief and Guffin hands her a Chinese assault rifle and ammo.

The girl whose leg was bashed by the mutants was splinted with a lead pipe and scraps of brute armor but she was immobile.

“I can try to limp with it.” She offered.

 

“No, too slow. It’s only a matter of time before whatever mutants were left regroup and make for Big Town. Charon and I need to be there to kill them and make sure all of you know how to use those guns.” Guffin said quickly. “Someone should carry her.”

Six pairs of eyes fell on Charon. He let out one of his signature groans that sounded like a growl and he gingerly picked up the girl.

Even while carrying her he jogged faster than some of the group ran.

Red and Charon rushed to her infirmary where Sticky was awake and confused.

“Hey man, not cool.” He said indignantly. “What gives you the right to— “Talk to Guffin.” he interrupted.

The girl, named Abbey, thanked him and he rushed out of the building to where Guffin was hastily teaching the other residents how to shoot. “Char, make sure they’re doing it right, please.” she said without looking up from her endeavor of teaching someone how to aim.

Charon spent the rest of the time gently raising elbows and telling people to close one eye. He felt muscles tense and shiver under his fingers and he had a feeling that these kids were screwed in the courage department.

Still, if Guffin could figure out how to fight in a matter of days there was hope for these people as well.

As they were shooting some random kid came yelling down that the Super Mutants had arrived.

The sun was setting and Guffin was running alongside him towards the Super Mutants, both firing shells with a bunch of scared kids at their heels.

Charon kicked one mutant in the abdomen and it tumbled off into the water from a shell in the side, courtesy of Guffin. He finished it off with a shot to the skull and fired a round into the mutant she was ducking in front of to avoid a swing from its nailboard.

It was taken down by a kid behind them and Guffin lunged between its legs as it fell forward. Two were following up and Red surged forward to start shooting at it. Guffin followed and Charon stood back as a torrent of kids followed to attack the second one.

He grinned and ran with them. The Super Mutants fell quickly under all the bullets and Guffin jumped off the back of the final mutant, bloody knife in hand, as it fell to the ground. Cheers erupted and Charon’s grin fell back to his usual stone-faced demeanor.

“Is there an empty place for us to stay?” Guffin asked as they walked back to their usual places.

“Yeah, take a boarded up one if you can get into it.” Red said, motioning towards a house near the bridge that served more as part of the wall than a house.

“I’m going to see Sticky, Char would you try to open it?” Guffin asked.

Charon gave her a curt nod and rolled his shoulders as he turned. He strode over to the door and gave the area near the knob a good kick. The boards snapped as the door flew open and Charon ripped down the remaining wood stuck to both the door and frame. He felt eyes on his back as he kicked the wood on the ground out of the way. He went inside and decided to make himself comfortable as he mulled over how light he felt when the kids charged the Super Mutants.

He lit a fire and debated another cigarette, even if they don’t make him feel much at all. It wasn’t the nicotine that made them comfort, since not even jet caused a substantial reaction from him anymore. If anything, it was the smoke and how close to human they made him feel.

He eventually lit it and cleaned his armor while he waited for Guffin to return for the night. He thought about how she had offered to help him rise, even if they both knew he’d probably pull her over. Maybe after all this time she was starting to care about him.

               She returned with two warm cans of Pork n’ Beans and a smile. Charon was sitting in the corner cleaning her gun with his second cigarette of the night between his teeth.

“What’s with the smoking lately?” She asked sweetly, placing the can next to him, a fork already stuck in. She walked over to the dresser across the room from him and jumped up to sit on it.

“It helps me think.” He said, beginning to put the gun back together. At some point Guffin had scratched the words “Greta” and “Megaton” onto the wooden stock. His thumb had run over the carving absently while he inspected parts of the gun and replaced what he saw fit with their bag of combat shotgun parts.

He assembled the gun quickly and placed it gingerly next to Guffin’s bag. The two ate quickly, Charon out of habit and Guffin because she was tired. Once she finished, a minute or two after him, Charon got up and took her can and threw it away for her, saving the forks for later use.

“Thank you.” she said, stripping off her armor. She asked him “Do you plan on sleeping tonight?” and he shook his head. She tossed the armor to him and he pulled out a fresh box of Abraxo.

“We need to buy more of this stuff.” He said offhandedly.

“Mmm.” Guffin sighed in agreement, worming her way under the blankets.

Charon cracked a half-smile and went to dutifully cleaning.

He let himself relax into cleaning and flicked the dying butt of his cigarette into the fire. He felt no need to light a third.

 


	8. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Charon and Guffin have spent more time together, Vault 112.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_VIII_

               Charon realized that he hated Vault 112 the minute they got there. It was too clean, too close to faded memories. He was tense and when Guffin stumbled over an old tin can his gun fell into his hands and almost shot it.

She had pressed a fresher pack of cigarettes into his palm and gotten into the simulation pod with apprehension scored on her features.

His fingers were tapping on his thigh after a minute. He was pacing after the first 15.

Repressed memories rattled the bars of their cages and he sighed and lit a cigarette. After an hour, he was sitting in the corner of the room listening deftly to the rusted out Robobrain bump into things and address radroaches as people. There was a knot between his shoulder blades that he only added to by obsessively cleaning and repairing all the weapons they’d amassed on their journey to the vault.

The usual combat shotguns and knives, alongside newer things like Chinese assault rifles. As per usual Guffin’s new ridiculous, although effective, railway rifle took the longest time and the barely-used ripper only required a little sharpening. Charon then sorted through their loose ammunition and organized all the miscellaneous items Guffin had picked up to sell. He mentally noted that they would be needing more .308 ammo soon, and that his employer’s sniper rifle needed more repairing than they had parts for.

Doing all of this only took him a couple of hours and then he was stuck with nothing to do but worry.

He decided to take apart and memorize the aspects of his newly acquired Chinese assault rifle. He had used things like it before, but had always preferred his shotgun. Though, Guffin’s new rushing style made for him staying long range to be more advantageous.

After he had adjusted the sight and pumped some more accurate shots into the wall he heard the metallic hiss of pods opening. He got up and his joints cricked in protest.

When he came into view he saw Guffin hugging her father.

James looked up at him and scowled. “The hell is that?”

“This is Charon.” Guffin said fondly. She walked over and timidly reacquired her things.

Charon stood up a bit straighter and put on his most intimidating scowl. He shifted closer to Guffin and crossed his arms. He had a feeling James wasn’t too pleased with his precious daughter travelling, or doing worse, with a ghoul.

“A ghoul?” James asked.

“They’re not much different from regular people.” Guffin replied defensively.

James frowned slightly. “At any rate, I need to get back to Project Purity, I just need to get the whole research team involved again. Are you coming with me?”

Guffin’s face fell. “No.” She replied.

This shocked both Charon and the old scientist, she had spent all this time crying over him and trying to get to this vault, only to leave?

“You can go back to your first child. It’s obviously the one you care about anyway.” She spat, turning around quickly.

Charon followed without a glance or glare back.

               They had trekked back to Tenpenny Tower in near silence. In the time they were gone, Roy had taken to killing all the human residents after they’d gotten it so he could move in. Upon hearing this, Guffin just scoffed and said, “I’m sick of other smoothskins anyway.”

She bought some housing items with their large sum of caps and some more frag grenades for Charon.

Mister Burke slithered out of Allistair’s old room and hissed “ _Those damned ghouls!_ They’ve killed everyone, you need to fucking fix this you naïve— “Fuck off.” Guffin interrupted, silencing him with a railway spike to the brain.

His lifeless body crashed to the floor and Roy’s head popped out from the elevator. “The hell did you do, kid?”

“You missed Tenpenny’s mutt.” She said coldly.

Roy simply flashed a broken smile and gave her a thumbs-up.

               When inside their room she kicked off her boots and they hit the wall with a satisfying “ _thud”_.

She cracked open a bottle of Nuka-Cola. “Remember Arefu?” She asked cutely.

How could he not? It was only a week ago that she had made him wait with those whiny smoothskins while she solved all their problems without firing a single round.

“That’s the only time I think you’ve actually wanted to kill me.” She laughed. “When I asked you to wait with them, it seemed like I had just asked you to cut your leg off.”

Charon was silent, but grinned slightly at the half-truth in her statement. She'd talk to him without expecting a response at this point. She had no idea about his once murderously hateful feelings.

Guffin smiled. “I actually got you to show some emotion big guy? Christ, I really am off my game.”

Charon looked at her, his face falling. “Are we going to visit the Jefferson Memorial and James?” He asked.

She looked slightly taken aback by his question. He didn’t question employers much, and his interactions with her were no different.

“Not for some time I hope. Besides, I have some things that Moira wants us to do for her book.” She replied, sounding tired but excited. “We’re going to be visiting Minefield.”

Charon grimaced. Though mines didn’t scare him much, the thought of Guffin running around near them did. He grumbled about her being suicidal.

“Relax. I walk lightly, have I ever set off a mine in the 4 months we’ve been doing this shit?” She asked. “You’re good with explosives, I’ll just point them out and you pick ‘em up.”

She was right, but that didn’t soothe him much.

               Charon dropped his forearm on the desk in front of Doctor Barrows and scowled. Barrows chuckled and asked, “You’re aware that limb reattachment is only free for Patchwork, right?”

Charon’s eyes narrowed. “My employer will pay you.”

The old doctor smirked. “How did you manage to lose it, if I may ask?”

Charon glared at him and sat in the backless office chair Nurse Graves wheeled toward him.

“As your primary physician,” He said, injecting Med-X into what remained of the larger ghoul’s elbow, “It is your duty to inform me of the origin of the injury.”

Charon groaned. “I went on an errand to Minefield.”

Barrows whistled. “Is that the little shit-hole with the crazy old sniper and a healthy dusting of frag mines?”

“Yes.” He said. “The sniper shot a mine and a car exploded near Guffin and I. I was closer to it and a chunk of the hood sliced through my arm.”

“Ah.” Barrows said, getting to work on removing the smaller shrapnel from the severed limb. “That would explain all of…this.”

“Mm.” Charon grunted. 

Barrows finished sewing the arm back on and opened up the perpetually locked door on the left side of the Chop Shop. “Go sit with Ethyl and Meat for a little bit, you’ll irradiate right back to normal.”

Guffin walked in just as her companion sat down on the other side of the window.

“Just in time to pay.” Barrows said, re-locking the door. “75 caps or I keep the big boy.”

Guffin crossed her arms and leaned back on the door. “You seriously think you could hold him?”

“If your little ass can keep him in line I bet I could do well.” He replied.

“Hmph.” Guffin mused, dropping the required caps into his hand. “How long does he have to stay in there?”

“Ehhh… about an hour or so.” The doctor replied. “Maybe more, he is a bit large and there are a  _lot_  of cuts. Lot of tissue to regenerate, but he is young….” He added, weighing the variables.

“Tell him I’ll be at the bar whenever he gets out.” Guffin replied, ending his verbal gymnastics.


	9. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors and theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_IX_

               “You seem fidgety.” Barrows said, looking up from his book.

Charon indeed was shifting as he sat. He heard what Guffin had said before she left, she was going to the bar. The Ninth Circle had quite the selection of ghouls, all of which he didn’t like after all the years of dealing with them. He knew she could handle herself, but the itchy feeling under his skin was doing no aid to his anxiousness.

“Do you want more Med-X? For the arm-knitting? Patchwork always needs extra doses, he scratches too much.” The doctor suggested.

Charon stared silently through the window.

Barrows sighed and turned to Nurse Graves. “He’s as good of company as the glowing ones.”

Graves chuckled sweetly despite her rough vocal cords. “Charon has always been quiet. He’s probably just anxious about the girl.”

“I know you’ve spent some time in the bar, but jeez.” He bantered. “Enough to know the bouncer that never talks?”

Graves was one of the few bar patrons Charon had never minded. She always sat near him and would occasionally offer him drinks, even if he never took them. She would still offer. 

               Quinn’s hand slapped Guffin’s shoulder blade as he laughed. “Jesus kid, I would’ve bet my last two caps on you dying within 3 minutes of leaving the museum, but here you are!”

“Well, you’ll have to thank Charon for that.” She replied, sipping her second beer.

Quinn knocked back more whiskey. “No, no, kid it’s not all him! I’ve heard Three Dog talk all about your escapades, and everyone knows how you two got those ghouls into Tenpenny Tower.”

Guffin just smiled. The bar had turned to a place of relaxation, alcohol was on a bring-your-own basis. Patchwork was entertaining and bumming drinks off of a group of ghouls at a large table while Guffin and Quinn caught up at the bar itself.

“They eventually killed everyone, but I swear I was out while that went down.” Guffin joked.

“I’ve been there and trust me girl, you’d have no ill will from me if you slit Tenpenny’s neck.” He replied with a smile.

“Where else have you been?” She asked, propping her head up on the bar with her arm.

“All around, mostly to Megaton but since that place got shredded I’ve been travelling even further out there. I’ve heard a certain Arefu is open to trading thanks to someone so I plan to head up there eventually.” He said, winking at her.

“How old are you?” Guffin asked. Her curiosity being fulfilled was a new experience, and it was one she was enjoying.

“As old as most of the people here, roughly 200. I was a nomad before the bombs dropped, had my own shelter and everything. Sadly, it wasn’t as rad-proof as I had hoped, but I’m happy here. I know the wastes like the back of my hand, and these days they’re both starting to look the same.” He boasted.

“That’s so interesting, Charon never tells me anything about his past.” She said.

“That boy is a troubled soul, let me tell you. Rumor has it that he was part of some big Enclave super soldier project, back when they were more unified in about 2127 or so. But, somehow, he started turning and the Enclave sold him off to a budding Talon Company as a peace offering. Talon didn’t take too kindly to have been given the radioactive runt of the litter so he served as a sort of pet to their leader back then. The story gets muddled there but he was apparently given to Ahzrukhal to pay a debt, which shows how long that man’s decayed fingers were.” Quinn said, looking over his shoulder as if to confirm the former bouncer wasn’t in earshot.

Guffin’s reaction consisted of a large gulp of beer and another question. “Do you get lonely wandering around out there?”

He shrugged. “Not as much anymore, I’m used to it. Plus, in other settlements there are whores.”

“Your dick still works?” She asked brashly.

Quinn laughed heartily. “There are multiple kinds of ghouls smoothskin, not all of us squish. And most decaying is only skin deep.”

Guffin almost spat out some beer when he added “I would have assumed you figured that out by now, what with the limitless contract and all.”

“ _I’d never!”_ She retorted. “He also maintains that the contract is only for combat services.”

“You’d never fuck a ghoul?” Quinn asked slyly.

“I don’t know! What I do know is that I’d never make one fuck me.” She said, pouting.

Quinn chuckled and gulped down more of his drink. “You’re an interesting one for sure.”

“Oh, so not being a rapist is interesting?” She replied defensively.

“Well you go from not being able to kill a radroach to being one of the problem-solvers of the wastes in about 3 months? I say  _that’s_  interesting.” He explained.

Guffin scoffed and finished off the beer.

“I’m proud of ya, kid.” He said offhandedly.

Guffin smiled at him. Quinn was no James, but him acknowledging her accomplishments since her early-on fuck-ups was what she needed right then. He patted her shoulder as she opened a bottle of vodka.

               Guffin was trashed. Quinn had let her drink an entire bottle of liquor and two beers at 3 in the afternoon and wasn’t too far behind. Charon stared daggers at one of his few friends and basically carried Guffin out of the bar.

The two of them camped outside concourse between the mammoth and the wall. Charon stayed up to tend the fire and keep watch while his employer slept off the drinks.

Sometime between midnight and 1 am Charon was brought out of a daydream by Guffin’s soft hand feeling the scar on his forearm that had been left by its reattachment. He didn’t recoil.

Guffin looked up at him and he stared back.

He felt something odd. Something left over from helping her outside. He had never done that before, never moved an employer without their orders or permission. He felt protective, but not in the icy mind-numbing way he usually did. In a fiery, jealous way. He didn’t like how she was slumped over Quinn drunkenly, his arm around her shoulders and her face pressed into his neck in-between drinks.

“How is your arm?” She asked timidly.

He handed her the box of Mentats he knew she was about to dig through the bag for.  .”It functions.”

“Does it hurt?” She replied, chewing up the pills.

“I am in a stable condition.” He replied robotically.

“Relax here for a bit, I need to talk to Winthrop about the scrap metal.” She said, getting up.

“Winthrop is most likely asleep.” Charon replied, an edge of suspicion in his voice.

“I’ll wake him up then.” She said.

“I wish to return to your side.” Charon argued.

This was one of the few times he was being stubborn about an order. The other times had consisted of her asking him to leave her side in hostile areas.

Guffin sighed. “Fine, you can go see if Tulip has any railway spikes or shotgun ammo. If she has any .308 pick that up too.” She ordered, tossing him a medium sized bag of caps.

His eyes narrowed but Guffin had already turned to walk into Underworld. He kept his eyes on the back of her head the whole walk to Underworld Outfitters, where they split paths.

His boot gently nudged Tulip’s bedpost and she rolled over to face him.

“Guffin come to clean me of my construction equipment?” She asked humorously.

Charon handed her the bag of caps. “That and your shells. Any .308 is also appreciated.”

               Guffin forced Charon to take the larger half of the shells, and gave him half the stimpacks she got from Winthrop.

“Smoothskin!” Quinn called over the balcony. Despite the amount of alcohol, he was still pretty coherent and didn’t seem too drunk. “Be careful out there, I don’t wanna hear that old radio host tell me you got yourself killed!”

He toasted the half empty wine bottle in his hand to her.

Guffin replied by toasting an invisible bottle of her own.

               “Are you sure there aren’t any more in the area?” His employer asked, slightly shaken. Her lock picking affinity had unwittingly granted them a fresh horror to bear witness.

The dispatched Enclave Deathclaw lay at their feet, next to its freshly slaughtered handlers. Guffin and Charon were on their way to a scrapyard north of Vault 101 in pursuit of a “treasure” described in a note found on a dead wanderer when Guffin was distracted by the large box with a lock on it that turned out to house said Deathclaw.

“Units typically travel in twos with an officer. She is deceased over there.” He said, motioning to the pile of gore obscured by a crate.

Guffin sighed. “I mean I know Eden is crazy, but this is a new level. Brainwashing Deathclaws….”

She removed the power armor from each corpse and took a long look at it. “How the hell do I repair these…?” she mumbled.

“I am proficient in that area.” Charon replied. “Would you like me to make one improved suit? I can use it also, if that is what is required.”

Guffin almost dropped the helmet she was inspecting. He knew about Enclave armor…

“Sure, yeah, go ahead. Definitely use it.” She blurted out.

Charon was able to make the suit he needed in about 15 minutes. The armor itself wasn’t too badly damaged, since the Deathclaw just tore both of their heads off due to the neck area of the armor being the weakest point. After putting it on Guffin let out a decrescendo whistle. “You look even bigger than usual.

“The armor has an intimidation factor. I am aware of that.” He replied through the slightly scratchy speaker.

“Alright intimidation factor, let’s drop by home for ol’ time’s sake.” Guffin replied with a snort.


	10. The Homefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vault 101, home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> I have adjusted all previously posted chapters for clarity and fixed some punctuation issues. Only very minor details like phrasing were altered aside from that.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_X_

“She better say thanks to every single fucking cell in my body for doing this bullshit.” Guffin grumbled, forcing open the weathered door to the vault cavern entrance.

Lucky for Amata Guffin had decided to try tuning into the Vault 101 frequency for fun and actually received her message. Initially she had planned on just ignoring it, but after listening to how bad things were, she decided to “kick some damn sense into them”.

“Oh, look at the welcoming party.” she grumbled, moving aside the dead body of an old schoolmate.

Charon was tense again. Vault 101 reminded him of Vault 112, except this time there were things to shoot. Officer Gomez served as the tin can this time, almost catching a shell but being saved by Guffin’s two fingers being held up.

“Tell me exactly what the hell game The Overseer is playing.” Guffin said, shouldering her rifle.

As they talked the slightly unnerved officer’s eyes flitted to Charon more than once.

As they left Gomez’s presence, two officers rounded a corner and began firing upon them, shouting things about how Guffin had been “exiled”. Charon kicked one in the chest and shot him in the head after he hit the floor. Guffin shot spikes into the other one’s knee, and Charon finished him off in the same way.

Guffin gingerly stepped over the bodies to stand next to him.

On their way to see the Overseer they ran into a punk with a switchblade. He threw it in the air and caught it by its handle. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the vault mutant. Have the wastes changed your skin so much already?”

“This is no tan DeLoria. I’m a real sort of mutant now.” She rasped.

Butch believed her.

“Is he?” The kid asked, looking up at Charon. “Looks more like a robot to me.”

Charon groaned at his idiocy.

“Zombie?” The kid said.

Charon’s demeanor changed and his gun barrel was pressed into the kid’s chest before anyone could react. “Repeat that and you will wish I was a feral.” He growled.

“The _fuck?!”_ Butch yelped, looking at Guffin.

“Charon.” She warned.

The gun went back to the ghoul’s shoulders.

“Tell Amata I’m here and I’m not playing any more of her games.” She said, continuing on her warpath.

               “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Guffin asked the Overseer.

“The rebels wish to open the vault child. You and that… _thing_ don’t understand. I’ve spent so many years of my life making sure the vault is isolated, and you and your selfish father leave and ruin _everything_ I’ve worked for?!” He snapped. “I _knew_ outsiders were bad news, I was wrong to let that fool in here, no matter how badly we needed a physician.”

“I think I do understand. You fear the outside. Your parents feared it and so do you, but you don’t understand. The wasteland is a free-for-all, yes, but you are doing _nothing_ to protect these people. You have what, one generation of potential people left? Before inbreeding takes over and you resemble the big green freaks you taught me to fear my whole life. You need to open this damn vault, hell, even your own guards are planning a revolt at this point.” She argued.

“You think you know everything? After what, three months on the outside? You even travel with the Brotherhood, one of those power-armored boy scouts.” He retorted.

“Heh.” Guffin breathed a soft laugh and pointed at Charon. “We aren’t Brotherhood. This is Enclave power armor. You wanna know how we got it? We murdered them with their own pet. The Enclave kills people, they go around and murder whoever doesn’t fit their perfect world scenario. Sound familiar, Alphonse?”

He swallowed hard.

“Look, I said I’m not playing games and I’m serious.” Guffin finally said. She smirked and tossed a book from his desk up into the air behind her head and pulled her gun. She pinned it to the wall without looking and then pointed the rifle at his head. “We can do this the diplomatic way, or we can kill everyone in here, including your precious Amata. Is that really what you want for the vault?”

The Overseer sighed heavily and turned to look out the window for a few seconds. “I suppose it would allow them to stay alive, and we could still keep the vault as our safe haven. But it'd require a new type of leader. And I know only one person with the proper attitude to do that. I'll inform my daughter Amata that she is the new overseer, effective immediately.”

Guffin’s smirk deepened slightly. “I knew you’d get the picture.”

               Guffin booted open Amata’s slightly ajar door and crossed her arms.

“Oh Guffin! I just got word, you managed to convince him?” Her childhood friend asked excitedly.

“Yeah.” Guffin replied, smiling a bit. Amata jumped up and threw her arms around her.

Guffin lifted her off of her feet and hugged her tightly.

After the two laughed and Amata was placed back on her feet, the vault girl’s face fell.

“Well see, there’s uhm, something I need to ask you to do.” She said, sounding much more solemn.

“What would that be?” Guffin asked, her happy tone suddenly fading as well.

“Leave.” Amata whispered. “The vault needs time to heal, and we’re not ready to accept outsiders yet. You and Charon included.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Guffin said, anger welling in her throat. “I’ve been busting my ass out in the wasteland for three fucking months. I didn’t even choose to leave, I was thrown out by your father. Do you have any idea how many signals I’ve sent _you_? But you ignored me. And now when you need help, I come and fix everything, because you’re too scared of Daddy Dearest.”

Guffin’s hands found her suit collar and she was pressed against the wall with a small yelp. “Guffin, _please_ , you don’t get it— “NO.” Guffin barked, interrupting the new Overseer.

“ _You_ _don’t fucking understand_ ” She hissed through her teeth. “You think the wasteland is full of evil people, even when you’re proved wrong. Charon isn’t even human. But yet he’s here, and has been saving my ass since I bought the contract that he was brainwashed into following. Hell, I’d even call him a friend at this point. Char, take off your helmet.”

Charon followed his orders and his helmet fell into his palm. Amata’s eyes doubled in size, Butch looked surprised, and the other people in the room looked terrified.

“Our skin, it’s a result of mutation. He and I are what we were taught to fear, what I _used_ to fear. You all were taught to fear me, but yet here I am saving all of you. But you don’t thank us, no you throw us out. None of you deserve this. I didn’t deserve this place, this heaven on irradiated earth. But I can name entire settlements that deserved to grow up like this and live safely until they die a peaceful death with their families.” She preached for a moment. She stepped back and let Amata slide down the wall onto the floor.

“Enjoy your fucking mile high club.” The lone wanderer spat.

Charon put his helmet back on and followed her out of the vault. The pinkish sunset outside made her hair glow as she finally put her hers back on.

“You did a good thing.” Charon commented, trying to return the verbal favor she’d done for him. She had called him a friend. Not a companion.

“ _We_ do good things.” She replied with a flashy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a small clarification, I am aware that the "Trouble on The Homefront" quest in-game can only be completed after "The Waters of Life" quest is, but I felt switching their order worked better for the story so that's what I did. If canon divergence like this squicks you out I apologize.


	11. A Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guffin decides to quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XI_

“Maybe we could get some Quantum for Sierra?” Guffin said, opening the door to the Nuka-Cola factory.

It had been a week since the pair had dealt with Vault 101. Charon knew she was just running from the idea of helping her father, and he wasn’t sure how to express his displeasure with that fact. It wasn’t good for her.

The place reeked of sugar and Abraxo-esc chemicals.

“Christ.” Guffin said, popping some Rad-X before stepping into the fluorescent liquid on the ground. The Geiger counter’s clicking was quite prevalent as they began walking.

Charon tapped her shoulder lightly and she stopped. “Yeah?”

“Are you partial to being carried?” He asked.

Guffin saw the slight nervousness in his pale eyes and smiled. “If you’re offering.”

               The night air was full of tension to Charon. The fire burning brightly in front of him danced to reflect what he felt.

She had responded well to his earlier suggestion so he asked, “Why are we avoiding James?”

Guffin was silent. There was no way she could pretend she wasn’t, she avoided the lab and anywhere not the Market in Rivet City and she hadn’t spoken to her father in a good month.

“Because I’m scared.” She admitted. “I’m scared that he will think I’m a monster.”

“I doubt that he will. He was not born in the vault, correct?” Charon replied. Talking had become easier over time, he was less rigid when she looked at him and when their bodies brushed together he didn’t feel the need to recoil.

Guffin shrugged. 

“There is only one way to end a game you are playing against yourself.” The ghoul said.

“Quit.” Guffin whispered into the flames.


	12. Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guffin apologizes as things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XII_

“Dad?” Her tone was unsure as she called out into the seemingly empty lab.

“Ah, Guffin. You finally made it.” James said.

Charon stood behind her and assumed the same intimidating stance he had when he first met James. Its effects were slightly magnified by his new armor, but the younger man didn’t seem fazed.

Escorting the scientists went off without a hitch even if some of them walked as far away from Charon as possible. Clearing out the Super Mutants took roughly 45 minutes and Guffin was much more relaxed afterward.

“So,” James said as the scientists dispersed to do what was needed, “I need you to help me get some stuff in order.”

Guffin crossed her arms and leaned on Charon. “What errands are we running?”

James glared at her and she raised her eyebrows.

“I need you to turn off the flood control pump, it’s in the sub-basement.” He said. “Come back when you’re done.”

Guffin held his gaze as she turned and headed for the stairs. Charon followed.

After activating it Guffin asked Charon to figure out what their next task was so she could get to know some of the scientists.

When James saw that only Charon was returning he sighed.

“I am here for our next assignment.” The ghoul rasped.

“Replace the fuses in the access A1 box. After that power-up the mainframe and talk to me over the intercom. Here.” James said, handing him the fuses they would need. He then turned and began to walk up the stairs to the main control area.

Charon fought with himself for a moment before saying “I took care of her.”

James paused his ascent and turned to face him. “I thank you for that. Please continue to do so”

Charon gave him a curt nod and turned to return to Guffin’s side, feeling a bit better about her father.

               Guffin sighed as she looked down at the grate leading to the controls to drain the intake pipes. It was the last task required of them and Charon was anxious to finish and give Guffin some closure.

“Wait here.” She said, making Charon’s heart sink.

“I may be able to fit.” He protested.

“Relax, I’ll be gone for only a few minutes.” She said with a smile.

He listened to her footsteps fade and waited for them to become apparent again.

He then heard the Vertibird. Part of his stomach lurched at the familiar buzzing and he snapped to attention like a live wire.

The second thing he heard was Guffin scramble up out of the pipes and say, “Control room, _now!_ ” as she sprinted toward it.

He followed, running even faster than her. The two hurdled over sandbags and took down Enclave soldiers at an extreme pace. The icy feeling in his skull did not leave Charon even when they reached the Rotunda.

Guffin sprinted up the stairs and slammed her palm on the glass door. Charon stayed at the bottom with his gun pointed toward the door but his head facing her.

He watched the Colonel shoot a scientist and felt the rush of radiation as James overloaded the purifier.

“Run” was the last word Guffin heard her father say as he slumped onto the floor. She was silent and her eyes steeled the same way they had all those weeks ago.

“We can escape through Taft’s Tunnel!” Doctor Li exclaimed, ushering everyone to follow her.

Guffin slid down the railing and joined the group running for the exit. She ran to the front while Charon stayed towards the back.

The scientists went in first and as Guffin started climbing down the ladder Charon quickly dispatched the soldier that rounded a corner and saw them. As he descended, the ghoul tipped a shelf and closed the manhole cover just as books and boxes clattered overhead, masking their trail as much as he could.

Guffin was talking to Li about staying back. “If I whistle it means it’s safe to advance to our position.”

Charon strode over and joined her at the helm. She placed a hand on his armored shoulder for a second and then began jogging toward their first battle.

Between the two of them the Enclave soldiers fell quickly and they had little issue, until they encountered a room full of them.

Guffin switched to her sniper rifle. “I’ll take the upper level, cover me.”

She ducked into the room and the scent of plasma filled the air, Charon returned fire to the soldiers on the ground and shot a grenade out of the air before it could land in Guffin’s position. He took a side route and exchanged fire with the soldier on the right while Guffin shot at his head. After a few rounds, his helmet split and the bullet found its mark. The other soldier went for the stairs and Guffin surged forward without a second thought to meet him at the door.

Charon got up as well and ran to aid her, which turned out to be beneficial when the soldier kept running and kicked her square in the chest as she fired a shell into his helmet. She fell onto the ground and her gun slid a foot or two away from her. The soldier took aim but was knocked off of his feet when Charon rammed into him.

Guffin was on her feet and shot his slightly exposed throat as he tried to scramble up from the floor.

She whistled and the pair advanced.

They were nearing the end of the tunnel and Charon began to really feel the weight of his pack. The two were scavenging whatever armor was in a usable condition and he insisted on carrying all of it.

Suddenly a man grabbed his chest and stumbled, hitting the wall and slumping to the floor. “Doctor Li…!” He choked.

“It’s his heart, he won’t make it anywhere without medical assistance.” Doctor Li said. “I need stimpacks.”

Guffin tossed her five and said, “Work quickly.”

The last real challenge was dealing with a random horde of ferals near the Brotherhood checkpoint, in the end Charon and Guffin fought them off until they were in range of the turrets and flamer-toting paladin.

Once topside Doctor Li was going in on Paladin Bael while the exhausted and terrified scientists behind her shifted in place. The sun was setting and Guffin could barely believe that all of what just happened occurred in only one day.

Li then shoved Bael aside with a surprising amount of force and yelled into the intercom for Owyn Lyons to open the door.

The door opened and Doctor Li led the group inside.

Charon, out of suspicion for the trigger-happiness of the paladins, removed his helmet as they walked in and Guffin apologized to Bael for all the trouble.

His scowl softened slightly but he didn’t say anything back.

Doctor Li and Lyons were talking about what happened at Project Purity, during their conversation Lyons glanced at Guffin and she assumed he was just informed of her father’s fate.

After Doctor Li and her brood of followers went to rest somewhere it was Guffin’s turn to talk to Lyons.

“If you wish to undergo power armor training speak to Paladin Gunny in the morning, you can take a private bunk for the night. You can rest here for as long as you need.” He said.

Guffin thanked him and Charon returned almost all of the questioning glances thrown his way.

               Once inside the room Charon tensed. He removed his armor and stretched. Guffin went into the bathroom to shower and he went to work repairing his armor and a helmet for her, since she stated that’s all she wanted to use.

When he walked by her to clean himself he was deeply concerned for what he would return to. Would she be drinking? Injecting or chewing a chem? What was going to be her coping mechanism this time?

He worried himself the whole 7 minutes he showered, and the 5 minutes he took cleaning his clothes in the sink. He hung them up to dry next to Guffin’s in front of the window.

When he walked back into the room she was cleaning her armor diligently, as if nothing was amiss. He was relieved that she wasn’t in a drink or drug induced stupor, but this did nothing to aid his anxiety.

She was uncharacteristically silent.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

She looked up at him. “I don’t know.” She whispered.

He sat down cross-legged next to her on the floor. “I am present to aid you during this time.”

She gingerly pressed her fingertips to the hand that rested on his thigh. He did not move. They traced the cracks and breaks in his skin. His fingers slowly intertwined with hers and her small palm was swallowed as they held hands.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at him. “You know I’m sorry about those weeks before Oasis, right? I’m sorry I was so scared and so prying.” She admitted.

Charon paused. Not once in his many years had anyone apologized for their behavior toward him.

“Your past behavior does not bother me.” He said, trying to soothe her.

“But did it back then?” She asked, sniffling.

He was quiet. “Yes.” Charon confessed, his eyes leaving hers and shifting to the floor.

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I do not wish for you to be upset over my feelings.” He said.

Guffin smiled and tears finally rolled down her face.

After a moment she said “He’s dead, Charon. I’m never going to see him again.”

Impulsively, the ghoul shifted to face her and tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and her lip quivered slightly. She then quickly pulled herself closer to him and her arms wound around his neck as she sobbed heavily into his collar.

His hands spanned over her shoulder blades and he moved his legs to give her space. Her legs curled under her body and she pressed her chest to his.

He held her like that until she finished crying and she squeezed him tightly. He reciprocated but much less than he was capable of, fearing he may hurt her.

“Thank you.” She whispered softly. “For everything.”


	13. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guffin trains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XIII_

               The next morning, she was almost back to normal. She had forgone wearing her armor to her training with Gunny, and Charon did the same because he didn’t like the looks he got with it on. They weren’t planning on going anywhere extraordinary that day anyway.

“Paladin Gunny! You busy?” Guffin asked rhetorically.

“I am charged with the duty of turning these maggots into Brothers of Steel. With the threat of the Enclave, they're likely going to be pressed into service before they've taken the oath. So, I've got a lot of work to do.” He replied.

“Mind taking on a little extra for the moment? Elder Lyons told me to consult you for some power armor training. You up for the task?” She asked.

“Yeah, I can train you. But don't ask me to like it. My initiates sweat blood, and you just get a free pass?” The experienced Paladin quipped.

Guffin smirked. “I’ll make sure to cover their asses then.”

Gunny returned the facial expression.

Though, she didn’t really need to sweat blood, Gunny soon learned.

Hand-to-hand combat wasn’t her best area, but she held her own and landed a few good hits on him as they practiced. As they worked she became more agile in the suit and managed to trip him. She was like one of his own initiates as she helped him up. Her marksmanship was impressive as well, even with the slightly limited sight of the suit.

Gunny noticed how the ghoul was never more than 20 feet away from her at all times as they covered all facets of her training. He was never relaxed, his eyes shifted all over the compound. It would have been suspicious, but he definitely trusted him after hearing about all the ass-kicking he did alongside the girl.

“So, would you like two sets of power armor to use? Our stocks are limited but we need as many fighters as possible.” Gunny offered.

“Nah, we’re okay. I’d rather use Enclave armor, really sends a message to an enemy when you wear the shells of their dead brethren.” Guffin replied. “Plus, Charon is more comfortable in it.”

“Fair enough.” Gunny replied. “Now go off on some other errands, the maggots are calling.”

               “Alright, which vaults were given a G.E.C.K.?” Guffin asked. She had mentioned the Garden of Eden Creation Kit to Charon before, but the two never thought they’d have to get it without help or prompting from her father in some way.

“I will show you exactly what you need in a moment.” Rothchild said, leading her to a computer. After a quick search, it was found that Vault 87 contained one.

“Now, the original entrance to that vault is completely irradiated, _but_ there may be a way in through Lamplight Caverns.” The scribe explained. “We haven’t had enough free men lately to do any informational expeditions so you may have to ask locals.”

“Ah, hear that Char? An excuse to visit your favorite children.” Guffin teased.

Charon rolled his eyes and leaned down to see the screen as well. Guffin rested her head on his shoulder as Rothchild explained the rest of the mission.

               “Can you teach me how to fix all this stuff so fast sometime?” Guffin asked, closing the door to their temporary housing. “We need to run back home to pick up more ammo and whatnot but I’d like to learn after all of this Project Purity business is over.”

“I will instruct you when you feel it is appropriate. Until that date I will continue repairs myself.” He replied.

“Why do you always insist on talking like that?” She asked, sitting on the sofa where Charon slept the night before.

“It is how I was trained.” He said. Replying to her questions was second nature now, he felt no need to be secretive. She had earned his trust.

“It’s nice, eloquent conversation was something I thought I’d lost when I left the vault.” She assured him.

He looked down and smiled softly. “Are we travelling to the vault tomorrow?”

“Yes, so sleep tonight. I heard it’s chock-full of Super Mutants.” She replied, opening a copy of “ _Duck and Cover!_ ”


	14. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon's past is his weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XIV_

               “Guffin!” Sammy called from the other side of the entrance cavern.

“Hi Sam!” She said back, waving.

The preteen waved back and continued his previous conversation with Penny.

“McCready.” Guffin said.

“Yeah hot stuff?” McCready said, leaning over the railing of his perch.

“You got any doors to Vault 87?” She asked.

“We got a safe one and we got one through Murder Pass.” He replied.

“We’re already going somewhere murderous, I’ll take the safe route. Please.” She said.

“Ugh, go ask Joseph to open the door, you lame old lady.” McCready said with a smirk.

Guffin stuck her tongue out at him and he reciprocated as she proceeded onward with her mission.

               The tone shift of entering the vault was quite immense. The first Super Mutant they crossed paths with was dispatched mostly out of tense reaction. After that, the two ran alongside one another and slaughtered mutants with an almost relaxed demeanor. Powerful guns and lots of ammo gave them a sense of comfort, even with the blood staining the floor around them.

Charon’s numb head was being warmed by a fiery desire to protect Guffin that came from his own heart and he found himself able to think during fights. His arms did not move of their own accord and he found every action with purpose. All was well and easy, and it seemed the G.E.C.K. was theirs for the taking.

That was until they entered the Test Labs and were confronted with a sentient Super Mutant.

“I would not trust it.” Charon warned.

“I kind of do. I mean, if he was as mindless and bloodthirsty as all the other mutants would he have been able to devise a plan like this for us to release him?” She asked, pressing the intercom button.

“Hello? What is your name?” She asked clearly.

“My name's Fawkes. I've lived in this... cage all my life.” He said, struggling at a point to find the words. He went on to explain why he was locked inside, his mind was less deteriorated than other mutants. In addition, he had a working terminal that he used to learn about the outside world.

“The G.E.C.K. is what you seek, is it not? …It is in a very irradiated place. If you free me I can retrieve it for you. There is a fire alarm you can trigger. It will open all of the doors, so be careful, but please… human.” He offered.

Guffin removed her finger from the intercom and looked back at her companion.

“If radiation is the problem I will suffice.” Charon said.

“No.” Guffin said. “I’m not risking you like that, what if it’s more than you can handle? We’ve killed hundreds of mutants, he’s barely a threat anyway.”

Charon groaned.

“Okay Fawkes, hold on. I’m going to get you out of there.” Guffin promised, turning from the intercom.

Charon glared at her as she made her way to the fire control panel. After activating it their only opposition was a crazed human named Sid, who jumped out at them and tackled Guffin to the floor.

Before Charon could pull his gun, Fawkes rounded a corner and powerfully slammed his boot into the offending human. Sid was airborne for a second and landed sprawled across the floor with a pained wail. Charon dispatched the squirming madman with a single shell as the mutant gently helped his employer to her feet.

“What did I say Char? He’s a total sweetheart.” Guffin remarked, smiling brightly at the Super Mutant.

Charon’s judgmental stare eased but he stood closer to her than normal.

“Now, for my part of the bargain. Follow me.” Fawkes said gruffly, pulling out a super sledge.

Whilst walking he quickly disposed of any hostile brethren with little necessary assistance. After every impressive feat on his part, Guffin would turn to Charon and brightly smile at him, emphasizing that she was correct about Fawkes and he was wrong for once.

“I understand your feelings about my incorrect assumptions, please cease your mockery.” He grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

“Alright, alright big guy. I’ll knock off being an asshole for once, but it’s only because you asked so nicely.” She promised. She kept that promise for the rest of the leisurely stroll through infested halls with the equivalent of a train in front of them.

“Okay. You stay here. Beyond this door, the hallways and chambers are flooded with radiation.” He said as they reached a dark looking entryway. “Be sharp, my lesser-minded brethren may be still lurking.” The mutant advised, stepping into the hall.

Guffin whistled and sat down. Charon leaned against a wall and the two talked while they waited.

“So, you excited for clean water?” She asked.

“I am unsure. Radiation is what keeps me healthy, if I encounter prolonged separation from a source I may suffer ill consequences like many other ghouls and mutations have experienced.” He replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“It will only be the Potomac, we can live in Underworld, there are Glowing Ones there. Or we could just stay at Tenpenny, Roy and all the other residents are doing just fine. The Brotherhood will have DC on lock with the Super Mutants being weakened anyway.” She suggested.

Charon grinned slightly. “You act as if you will end your incessant adventuring after this.”

“Maybe for a little while. I think we all deserve a breather once there’s non-irradiated water for Rivet City and surrounding areas. Who knows, maybe they’ll have to build over to and clean out the broken bow due to population increases.” Guffin said.

“And we can assist The Brotherhood in eradicating the rest of the Enclave and Raider groups.” Charon said, allowing himself to daydream with her.

“Maybe even get some Regulators on pace with The Brotherhood.” She said, looking up at him fondly.

Charon felt the impulse to touch her. To hold her soft little hand again or maybe even…

A loud yell caused him to push off of the wall and draw his gun. “Where?!” He barked.

The Super Mutant showed its face and Charon tore through it quickly with a few grunts. It hit the floor and he turned to see that Guffin hadn’t even moved. She trusted him that much.

His gun returned to his shoulders and he leaned on the wall again.

               “Here.” Fawkes grunted, handing Guffin the G.E.C.K.

“Thank you.” Guffin said. “What will you do now?”

“I am not sure. But, I will find my way out of here.” He replied.

“Would you like to join us?” She asked sweetly.

Fawkes’ eyes were almost gleeful. “You are the first human I have met and one of the few that have treated me in accordance with the intelligence I possess, but I must decline. You and Charon… work well together. I owe you two and feel as if you do not need my assistance.” He replied.

Guffin smiled and held her hand out. Fawkes gripped it gently and shook her hand, which was essentially just him holding it and moving slightly.

Guffin and Charon were talking and laughing a bit until she turned a corner and a flash bang erupted. Charon turned as well but Colonel Autumn was too fast and already had guns trained on the old soldier. Guffin moved slightly on the ground.

“Ah, 127. I’ve read so much about you.” Autumn said. “I know about your division.”

Charon’s brain began to numb upon hearing his number.

Autumn bent down and retrieved the contract from Guffin’s bag after a little bit of searching. “I assume this is what you’re really worrying about, huh?” He said, holding the worn paper up.

Charon’s free thoughts began to ebb and the anger about the Colonel touching her faded completely.

“Now I do know,” the confident man strode over fearlessly to the ghoul, who lowered his gun reflexively, “that you’re harmless without one thing,” he pressed the contract firmly into his chest, “the precious _contract_.”

Charon’s hand closed around the neatly folded parchment and his brain froze over completely.


	15. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven Rock is traversed, and Charon's contract meets new hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XV_

               “Charon!” Quinn said, shaking his shoulders. The contract fluttered in his hand as he held his friend’s biceps.

“She…she…” Charon said as his brain woke up from autopilot.

“Where is Guffin?!” Quinn asked, he had grabbed his helmet and held it in place as he spoke.

“The Enclave took her and the G.E.C.K.” He said. “The _fucking ENCLAVE!_ ” He suddenly roared. Charon’s composure was almost completely lost.

Quinn jumped back with the contract still in hand.

“We need to get her back.” Charon growled.

“I know where Raven Rock is, most of my northwest mapping data is from their logs.” Quinn said. “But there’s no way we’ll be able to fight through all of Raven Rock, getting there will take maybe 10 or 12 hours if we move briskly, she can hold her own until then, right?”

“I know of someone who can assist.” Charon said, his change back to regular speech made Quinn’s tensed muscles relax.

“Maybe you should relax Char— “Do not tell me to relax.” The larger ghoul warned.

Quinn pocketed the contract. “Hold on, we need some supplies.” He said.

Charon followed him into Underworld Outfitters and Tulip said “Oh, hi Quinney, does Guffin have you running errands as well?”

“No.” Quinn replied.

The color left Tulip’s face and she hurriedly placed all the ammunition she had in stock on the table.

               Guffin awoke completely dazed. Charon was nowhere to be seen and her heart leapt into her throat.

Colonel Autumn got up from his seat and his drawn gun clicked against a button on his coat.

“I’m going to ask you very nicely, little girl. What is the purifier code?” He said.

“ _Fuck you_.” Guffin spat, disgust riddling her voice.

Autumn took a few steps forward but stopped dead in his tracks when Eden’s voiced echoed through the intercom for him to release her.

Autumn looked infuriated as he disengaged the holding chair. Guffin walked over to the locker and hastily put her armor on and checked all her weapons. She holstered everything but kept her helmet on.

As she walked to level 2 of the compound Autumn announced that she was a threat and she could almost taste the plasma that whizzed by her head not two seconds after.

" _Fuck."_ She was going to need power armor for this, the fire was much too heavy for anything lightweight.

               “She has been taken?” Fawkes asked. He had just walked out of the vault when Charon and an unfamiliar ghoul approached him.

Charon explained the situation and his super sledge returned to his hands. “I may not be a fan of violence but… she is someone I will fight for.”

Charon nodded knowingly and the trio faced the direction of the long walk to Raven Rock.

               Guffin could’ve kissed one of the sentry bots as they mowed down the Enclave soldiers that took aim at her.

Instead she removed her helmet and breathed in air that didn’t taste of the blood that covered her air filters.

She lugged extra armor and a newly-repaired plasma rifle up all the stairs to face a large computer.

“Hello? Eden?” She asked, looking around.

“Hello Guffin.” The computer spoke to her.

“Come out where I can see you, I just want to have a civil conversation.” She said.

“I am quite pleased you were able to make it. The trip was not what I had intended, but serves as an adequate test of your abilities.” Eden replied.

“Eden get the hell out of the computer.” She snapped. “After dealing with your dogs I am in no mood for this.”

“I am the computer you see before you. Well, that and several thousand databanks beneath this room. I am I need you to act on my behalf, to ensure that our country's future is secured.” He replied.

“What country? Look around you binary-reading fool; the whole place was ripped to shreds 200 years ago.” She replied sharply.

“The United States was great once, and it can be again. There are plans in motion to see that this happens within your lifetime. By making a few small modifications to the purifier your father worked on, mutations can be eradicated with little effort.” He offered.

“The pure water itself will weaken Super Mutants due to lack of radiation, all you’d have to do is clear them out once they’ve broken down.” She said.

“Yes, but it’s not just them we want gone. Anyone or anything that has been affected by mutation will be eliminated. You will likely be immune, thanks to your upbringing in the vault, but the irradiated mess of a population we house here in The Capital Wasteland will be finally wiped clean.” He explained.

Bile rose in Guffin’s throat. “You’re fucking _sick_.” She spat. “This has to end, Eden. You need to destroy yourself and this base.”

“And why would I do that, when I am clearly the best hope for the people of the Wasteland?” He replied.

“Because your plan is to _fucking kill them all!_ How does that make you, their imminent murderer, also their best hope?!” She argued. “I think you're delusional. I think the world would be better off without you.”

“...Perhaps... Perhaps there is a problem. I am... I am unsure how to proceed.” He said, his tone suddenly unsure.

Guffin picked up the FEV virus vial. “You should destroy yourself. Give me 10 minutes to haul ass out of here and you need destroy this whole place.” She said reverently.

“...Resetting primary memory circuits. Please stand by...” Eden said robotically.

“Oh shit... that actually worked?” Guffin asked nobody in particular.

               Charon’s boot met the chest of the soldier in front of him and a hail from Fawkes’ newly acquired Gatling laser followed him as he advanced toward the door. Quinn took shots from afar with his hunting rifle and suddenly shouted for them to hold their fire.

An armored soldier emerged from the door and removed their helmet. A cascade of undone silver hair met the night air.

Charon froze up as she sprinted at him and tackled him behind a stack of sandbags as a massive explosion erupted out of the mountain. Shrapnel flew everywhere and both Quinn and Fawkes ducked down as well.

Charon’s armored fingers caressed the side of her face and he pulled her into a hug as emotions swirled back into his brain. The fire and sound subsided and Quinn walked over as Charon jumped up and pulled her to her feet. He handed Guffin the contract and eyed Charon warily.

“Relax, no harm will befall you just because I am now out of your employment.” He explained and Quinn sighed in relief.

“Hi Fawkes! Thank you for helping these two!” Guffin called.

Fawkes pulled a chunk of rock from his left arm and waved at her. “You are welcome human!”

Guffin laughed and pressed the side of her face into the least bloody part of Charon’s arm. “Quinn, thank you as well for letting him come here.”

“It’s lucky he gave the contract to me, he was pretty out of it when he arrived in Underworld.” He replied with a shrug.

“I do not remember any of my actions from that time.” Charon admitted.

Fawkes’ walked up to them and Quinn put his arm as far around his shoulders as he could get. “So, you heard of a place called Underworld?” He asked the mutant.

“Based on your conversation I assume it is your place of residence and not the spiritual world of the dead.” Fawkes replied.

“Exactly. And I’m going to cordially invite you to stay with us, since you don’t mind ghouls and we don’t mind Super Mu-I mean Meta Humans.” He continued.

Fawkes’ eyes shone the way they did when he was happy and Quinn thanked all his lucky stars he was able to remember the large creature’s preference in names.

The sun gleamed on the horizon as it began to set and Guffin yawned. “Let’s spend the night at Tenpenny Tower, Char and I have a big suite.”


	16. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Series rating has been changed to explicit, fair warning: this is the sexy times chapter, but there is more regular content after this.

_XVI_

Roy was nice enough to let Fawkes and Quinn have the empty suite, since the two ghouls were familiar and he owed Guffin more than a few favors. He and Quinn went to the lounge to have a few drinks and Fawkes was more than content to stare off into the wasteland from the balcony.

Guffin tossed the battered Enclave armor into the corner alongside her ranger set and sat on her bed with a sigh of content.

“I still can’t believe you made it out of there, you have no idea how worried I was.” She said with a soft grin. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I can say the same for you.” Charon replied. He was silent for a moment.

“May I do something impulsive?” He asked.

Guffin felt the weight of that statement. The contract was barely present usually, over time Charon had expressed his enjoyment of travelling with her so she had assumed he barely followed it at this point, or at least didn’t function because of it. But here he was, asking her for permission to do something that he wanted to do without thinking.

“Of course.” She replied with a smile. She assumed it would be to go join Quinn and Roy at the bar, he usually asked permission to relax somewhere else when he felt she was safe.

Charon closed the distance between them in a single stride and before she could really process what he was doing he bent down and cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

She was shocked for a moment but reciprocated the kiss with enthusiasm after a few seconds.

They separated not long after but Guffin’s hands went to his shoulders and she pulled against his meek attempts to straighten back up. Why did the sudden affection not bother her?

She had turned down so many boys from the vault, but fighting Enclave soldier after Enclave soldier she saw Charon around every corner, his contract in someone else’s hands and his shotgun pointed at her head. Those few extra seconds of checking their weapon drove her insane and almost got her killed multiple times. Not having his contract, not knowing he was even _alive_ , it tore her to pieces and motivated her to keep moving. To destroy Raven Rock and everyone inside. The amount of thanks Quinn received from her as they walked rivaled the number of shots he’d need to black out.

She leaned back in and kissed him again. He pressed into her lips and his tongue gently prodded her lips until she opened them and deepened the kiss. She pulled on his shirt collar and he leaned forward as she fell onto her back. He hovered above her, still half standing, and pulled away to gently kiss her neck. She could feel the hard planes of his chest through his thin shirt and she gently gripped the hem of it and pulled it up to his shoulders. He pulled away and shed it in one swift motion.

Guffin pulled off her own thin top and a gruff noise emanated from deep in her companion’s throat. He gripped her hips and hooked a thumb on the waistband of her old boxer shorts.

She lifted her hips and he pulled them off quickly and they landed next to his shirt on the floor.

His hands moved under her thighs and he lifted her with little effort. He pushed her up onto the wall next to the wardrobe and bent down to shift her legs onto his shoulders in one fluid act.

She gripped the side of his head out of surprise and his hands moved to her ass.

“What are you doing?” She asked quietly, fearing someone might hear her.

Charon was slightly taken aback by this. “Did you receive sexual education in the vault?”

“Yes, but I’ve never heard about anyone using their face.” She replied very matter-of-factly.

Charon smirked. “Allow me to show you something unobtainable in the vault, then.”

He gently pressed his face between her hips and her thighs tightened around his neck suddenly. While the rest of her skin was tough and scarred here she was soft and a delicate shade of pink instead of almost grey. She rocked onto his tongue and her back arched off of the wall. He hadn’t done anything like this for some time, but as others had stated before him, it was a hard skill to unlearn.

Her taste reminded him of a fine whiskey, the sort Quinn would make him try and he’d like but not drink any more of to avoid being drunk and off his game. Except Guffin was more intoxicating than any alcohol and in that moment, he felt almost every ounce of self-restraint leave his mind as he worked his tongue to numbness.

She moaned softly and her blunt nails raked the back of his neck and shoulder. She bit her lip to keep from making too much noise and Charon felt the indicative tremors of her interior.

He suddenly pulled out from under her and she slid down the wall a few feet, her fall was ceased by his callous hands and her legs latched around his hips. She straightened her back and her wet heat pressed against his bare hip bone.

He flattened his palm against her abdomen and pulled his pants to his thighs with one hand. Guffin’s hips shifted as she looked up at his face and her fingers dug into his biceps.

“Are you sure that’s going to fit?” She asked, uncertainty riddling her tone.

He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes. “Do you not want to do continue?” He asked, hoping she wouldn’t change her mind.

“No, I... If I’m going to do this I want it to be with you.” She said, determination written on her features.

Charon pressed into her at an agonizingly slow pace, every time she whimpered or gritted her teeth he stopped and pressed soft kisses into her scalp. Her shiny hair was sticking to both of their chests and after a minute she exhaled forcefully and pushed her bottom half off of the wall and sank the rest of the way so she was flush against his hips.

The two moaned in unison and she pressed her face into his clavicle. She fit perfectly around him and squeezed his member as he moved slightly.

He stepped forward and her ass moved back into the wall. His initial pace was slow and he used every little bit of restraint in his brain to not fuck her into the cheap wallpaper from the get-go. She breathed soft sweet sounds into his chest and he suddenly and sharply pushed as deep into her as he could get, a momentary lapse in focus allowing for his muscles to betray his intent. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed, the satisfaction of it lapsing his usual eloquence. He pulled backward to his original position and tried to regain control.

She gasped and a high-pitched squeal filled the air. She immediately turned red and whispered “D-do that again please.”

He pulled her hips upward and repeated his action at a much brisker pace and sank his teeth into her resilient skin as the obscene pleasure of her blotted out the rest of his already broken focus. For once his mind was off the contract, and the small amount of pain he was inflicting caused him no ill feelings.

He groaned, a much sweeter growl than usual, into her skin as he pulled his teeth from her to suck a dark mark, or as close as he could get, onto her pulse point. Her heartbeat fluttered against his tongue and her nails sank into his shoulder as she swore and unraveled on his cock.

Any sense of embarrassment or shame melted away as Charon’s pace became more uneven and Guffin began reciting his name like one of the chants she was taught as a child. His legs tensed as she came and cinched around him so hard it almost hurt and after a few more thrusts he spilled inside of her and breathed her name into her freshly marred and pale flesh.

They stayed wrapped around each other until Charon’s muscles relaxed and he moved to lie her down onto the bed. He got up to put his clothes back on.

“No…” She yawned. “Come here, please.”

He turned and sat on the bed at her feet. She sighed and pulled on his hand until he lay behind her. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her chest as she pulled blankets over both of them. Her back was flush against his chest and the faint scent of soap and sweat in her hair lulled him into a state he hadn’t felt in decades: comfort.

She was safe. She was with him. She would continue to be with him. Their dreams of clean water and a few relaxed months became real to him.

And with those thoughts warming his war-torn heart he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guffin asks the difficult questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XVII_

Charon was awoken by Guffin rolling over and pressing her face into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly. The pale sunrise streaming through the small windows on the door to the balcony was comforting, it reminded him of the mornings spent in Rivet City when she was drunk and even more nerve-grating than what used to be usual. He had spent those couple days reading the books in their packs and contemplating how he had found himself in that position.

In the end, he held her tighter, unsure of what the coming days would bring. A small fire burned in his head, keeping him clear-headed and he hoped to never again feel his head numb out and his muscles betray him.

Guffin’s small but strong hands gripped his shoulders and she pulled herself from his grasp. He panicked for a moment, thoughts of rejection and regret filling his head, until she wiggled up to eye-level and gently kissed him. “Good morning.” She whispered.

"What are you thinking about?" Charon asked, noting the distracted look in her eyes as she tried to be domestic.

“I really hope clean water doesn’t bother you or any ghouls.” She admitted with a slight sigh.

“Yes, but that will mean Super Mutants will also not be affected.” Charon replied.

“Worth it.” She said with a smile.

Charon softly smiled back and they lied in silence for a little while.

Charon sighed and tried to wriggle away from her. “There is only one method of finding that information out, and it involves our proper waking.”

“Five more minutes.” Guffin moaned, pressing her face harder into his pectoral.

“We have already wasted time by deciding to sleep.” He said.

“I wouldn’t call last night a waste of time.” Guffin said with a sly smile. It was a little trick she had learned from everyone's favorite wandering ghoul.

“Do not twist my words.” Charon said. Guffin could’ve sworn his remaining skin deepened a shade or two.

She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled out of his arms. When she looked back at him the look he gave her was almost pleading. “Hey, you don’t get to complain. You made me get up.” She scolded.

He grumbled something about emotions and she smiled.

               Said wandering ghoul smirked when they met in the lobby. “Are Fawkes and I coming with you two?”

“You’re travelling together?” Guffin replied, somewhat ignoring his question.

Quinn hooked an arm around Fawkes’ massive elbow. “As a matter of fact, yes.” The ghoul rasped.

“I wish to study at the museum. Quinn said the ghouls of Underworld will not mind me since our kind do not clash often.” Fawkes added.

“Good. I’ll know where to find you if need be, and no. You two should stay at Underworld in case anything crazy happens.” Guffin stated. She went on to explain her plan.

Quinn’s eyes narrowed and he turned his head to look at Guffin’s neck. After a moment, his mouth dropped slightly and he looked at Charon.

Charon glared back at him and the more playful ghoul winked.

               “Guffin!” Paladin Bael barked through his helmet as she walked by. She turned to him and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Glad to see you’re still kicking, soldier. See Elder Lyons in the lab immediately.”

Guffin saluted him and he called “And you too Charon!” as they began jogging towards the lab.

               Guffin burst through the doors and walked up to the still arguing Sarah and Owyn Lyons.

She explained that the Enclave had the G.E.C.K. and Lyons agreed to let the Lyons’ Pride lead the assault on the purifier. He then strong-armed Rothchild into getting Liberty Prime to aid them.

It was only when Sarah told Guffin she was a member of the Pride Charon noticed his employer’s eyes smolder.

“What, is this supposed to be some sort of honor?” She snarled. “Oh, _wow!_ I get to be part of the club that did _jack shit_ when I was fucking taken to Raven Rock and almost killed!”

“We didn’t even know you were gone, it’s not like Charon came back and told us!” Sarah said, her temper suddenly flaring as well.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ make this his fault, he doesn’t have control when he holds his own contract, and y’know what he did? He actually came back for me!” Guffin replied.

“A contract? What is he, your slave?” Lyons jabbed.

Guffin’s fists clenched and she moved to take a step forward but Charon’s hand clanked against the armor on her shoulder. He stared straight forward, saying nothing. It wouldn’t be the first time he silently stopped from her from getting into fights.

Lyon’s crossed her arms and relaxed slightly. The Pride members were exchanging glances.

Guffin took a deep breath. “Look, I don’t mind being in the Pride. If it makes what we’re doing more organized, then so be it. But just know that I don’t take orders from you.”

Charon’s hand fell back to his side.

“Fine. Get ready for battle and meet me back here in 30.” She said, turning to the Pride as she spoke.

Guffin set a 27-minute timer on her Pip Boy and stalked off to an empty storage room. She pulled out her shotgun and began obsessively cleaning it on a wobbly table, a coping mechanism she’d adopted from Charon. Since they’d raided Evergreen Mills while they avoided James and she’d acquired a new piece entitled “The Terrible Shotgun” the cleaning habit had increased quite a bit.

“What is bothering you?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe and tucking his helmet under his arm.

Guffin looked up. “What makes you say that?” She asked.

“You cleaned that gun earlier this morning.” He replied.

She sighed and began to reassemble the pieces she was taking off in silence. “What do I call you?” She asked.

“Charon.” He replied.

“No, I mean… you’re not just a companion anymore, right?” She replied.

“Sexual intercourse does not change a relationship status. I am whatever you want me to be, intimacy or not.” He replied. His heart hammered in his chest thinking about the implications of her statement.

“Am I the first employer you’ve had sex with?” She asked.

“No, but you are the first I’ve initiated the action with of my own accord.” He replied, stone-faced.

“Oh…” She said, looking up at the ceiling.

“Do not worry about venereal illness, my immune system is very advanced at this stage and has eradicated anything I may or may not have contracted.” He added.

“Either way, do you want to be something more than a companion?” She asked, slight relief gracing her features.

“Labels are both powerful and superficial. A slave can love like anyone else.” He said.

“Do you think you’re a slave?” She asked.

“I… would consider myself a slave. But, I do not mind doing the things you ask of me, and you usually do not force me to go through with anything I express displeasure toward. Therefore, I really cannot say whether that is a good or bad thing.” He replied, taking time to choose his words.

Guffin’s eyes fell to her feet.

Charon walked over to where she sat and fell to his knees so their eyes were somewhat level. He placed his helmet on the table and slid his fingers under her chin to slightly lift her head.

“You cannot change that part of me, Guffin.” The use of her name pulled her eyes up to meet his, “I will always follow you unless asked not to, I will ask for permission constantly, and I will take certain statements very literally... But I do love you, like anyone else.” He finally said.

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his. He gently pulled her chin closer and kissed her softly before standing up and taking his helmet.

Her Pip Boy beeped and she deftly switched off the alarm. Charon donned his helmet and turned toward the door.

“Charon,” Guffin said, standing up to meet him. His head turned. “no matter what happens out there, I love you too.”

Charon’s fingers slid around hers and he squeezed slightly before letting go and following her as they made their way back to the lab.


	18. Fragile as Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guffin isn't as indestructible as she likes to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XVIII_

               Running after a gigantic robot as it tore through Enclave resistance and smacked Vertibirds out of the air was not something Charon ever imagined himself doing when he first encountered that shy silver-haired girl in The Ninth Circle.

But there he was, pulling both her and the occasional Brotherhood member behind cover as cars exploded and fire licked the air around them. The Pride members didn’t really like it, but none complained when Charon’s quick thinking saved them from a car hood or missile.

Guffin’s usual rushing style was of little use in this situation, as the whole experience was reminiscent of their time following Fawkes back in Vault 87, except much more dangerous. The robot was bombarded with artillery shells but took them as if they were nothing and occasionally swatted one with a large forearm or hand, which made for a lot of shrapnel and the occasional explosion.

Chunks of shrapnel and gravel tended to ricochet off of Charon’s armor so he tried to take as much of it as he could while they advanced. The Pride kept them to the back, if Guffin tried to run ahead she was subtly blocked by a paladin or they simply moved faster. Charon knew she could tell and it was annoying her, but he too pulled her a bit far back when something exploded in front of them.

As they neared the purifier Charon’s heart pounded in his chest. Would they come out of this alive? A few Pride members, much more armored and experienced, had fallen during their perilous trip. The only reason her lightly-armored ass was alive was because of luck and Charon’s foresight.

Liberty Prime crashed through the photonic resonance barriers and Guffin rushed forward to the memorial gift shop door. Charon followed and narrowly missed being crushed by a giant robotic foot. She burst through the door and Charon, followed by Sarah, pushed ahead of her. The Enclave soldiers inside surprised them but were no match.

The rotunda was where Guffin really met an opposition.

“I can't say I'm surprised to see you here, girl. You and your ilk seem hell-bent on destroying everything our government has worked to achieve.” Colonel Autumn scoffed. The man had been waiting ever since the assault started, his words were well-thought and practiced. This was his big moment, to be the one to put the revered not-so-lone wanderer down.

“You fucking killed my father, you pompous-ass.” Guffin hissed.

“Technically, your father killed himself. His loyalties lied with the wrong people, and he paid the price. I had hoped your time in Raven Rock would have done you in, but obviously you’re just as stubborn as your old man was.” He replied.

Charon made no move to quell the obvious anger resting in his partner.

“Why are you even here Autumn?! Raven Rock is destroyed, you have nothing left to fight for.” She said.

Autumn smiled. “You know not what your prized companion is, do you?”

Charon’s blood turned to ice. Guffin was silent and glanced at him questioningly.

“He is our kin, Guffin. 127 is one of our little mistakes, really. Though some would call his early transformation lucky, since as soon as the rest of them went they were eliminated.” Autumn motioned to the soldiers next to him. “ _These_ fine specimens are our successes. Using less radiation-prone methods and giving their leashes a little give yields the perfect soldiers. They have more will, but are still subservient. Their programming has no room to be tethered to a silly piece of paper.” He explained slyly.

Guffin’s grip on her gun tightened.

“127!” Autumn barked.

Charon’s eyes snapped upward. He had been previously sizing up the soldiers next to Autumn, confident that Guffin would go for him and he and Lyons would take the heavily-armed dogs.

“Drop your weapon!” He commanded gruffly.

Charon’s muscles twitched and he obeyed, his hands tightening and shaking after his body betrayed his brain. His gun clattered to the floor and something deep inside of him broke.

“Don’t you _dare!_ ” Guffin yelled, ducking to the side and firing three shells into Autumn’s upper body. His head shattered and the rest of him landed on the floor.

Charon dived for his gun. The Gatling laser-toting soldier fired into the wall where Charon had been, and the other began firing on his compatriots. Charon pushed himself a bit closer and fired into the subtle outcropping of his helmet, forcing his head upward and exposing the soft flesh of his neck.

Guffin seized the opportunity and blasted through the dark flesh. Charon attempted the same tactic with the other solider, but the bullet hit him in the side of the head, knocking him off-kilter for a second and giving Lyons a window to break through his thick chest-plating.

“Glad that’s over.” Guffin sighed.

The intercom on the wall buzzed and Sarah rushed over to answer it.

Guffin looked over at Charon, who was getting up from the floor. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Charon nodded as Sarah turned to them, her face grim. “Project Purity has sustained severe damage in the battle, and has become overloaded… It will soon self-destruct if the purifier isn't finally started.” She said shakily.

“I will start it. I am essentially immune to radiation.” Charon offered brusquely.

“But what if you turn? What if it’s too much?” Guffin replied.

“It is better than you humans.” He replied. “Please allow me to take the risk.”

Something deep within the purifier groaned and Lyons said, “We don’t have time for this, decide _now_.”

Guffin’s eyes steeled and she took off up the stairs. She was sick of being treated like glass, she had proved over and over again that she could hold her own against anything, yet Charon and the Lyons Pride treated her like a fragile child. She wasn't just a human, her mutation would help her survive, right?

“Are you sure you’d like to continue with this?!” Charon yelled in protest.

“Cycle the airlock!” Guffin replied, determination written on her face. She chewed a particularly large handful of Rad-X.

Sarah did it as Charon ran up the stairs.

His palms flattened against the glass as Guffin staggered against the sudden elevation of radiation. She entered the code and as a rush of water filled the chamber she slumped down onto the floor and Charon could’ve sword he felt his own heart stop.

Guffin didn’t think she’d be incapacitated so quickly, they had all assumed the radiation levels had lowered somewhat, yet she could barely feel her limbs.

She turned to look at Charon and the fear in her eyes caused his fist to suddenly crack into the weakened glass.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” Lyons screamed, fear the only thing in her voice.

Radiation poured from the cracks in the glass and suddenly he had crashed his way through the thick panes, strength stemming from the radiation now flooding his body and healing the few cuts he had sustained and mending the break in his right hand. He hoisted a now unconscious Guffin onto his shoulders and removed her from the purifier.

“Cha… What ha…” Lyons gasped, clutching her chest as the once-contained radiation poured from the Charon-sized hole. He grabbed her as well and booted open the door to the Rotunda.

The Pride awaited him, outside the door. “The hell happened?!” Vargas shouted angrily, motioning to grab one or both of the women slung over his shoulders.

Charon’s foot met his shoulder and the soldier stumbled back from the hit. The ghoul’s icy stare stopped him from advancing. “They are full of radiation, I can take it but if any of you attempt to get too close right now they may kill you.” He explained gruffly. He was coming down from his heroic radiation-high and his gut instincts to protect his employer were moving him now.

Vargas glared at him and the squadron of concerned soldiers moved quickly back to The Citadel, where Charon’s brain numbed completely the moment an unconscious Guffin left his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little break in activity! This was a hard chapter to write so it took a little time.


	19. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XIX_

               Charon was awoken by a soft knock on the door of the hidden storage closet he called home.   
Five days. That was all it had been, and yet he felt so empty.

He had spent the days in the tiny room, too empty to even clean his guns or still-bloodied armor. He wanted to rot, to die in The Ninth Circle. It was always his place, the closest thing he had to a home before _her_. He’d never get that lucky ever again, and he knew it. He always knew he’d outlive her, but the plan was to off himself somehow. He didn’t think she’d be gone so soon, he hadn’t gotten the chance to have that relaxed time with her. Fall asleep to the smell of her hair and feel her warm skin against the membranes over his would-be exposed muscle.

He didn’t have the energy to drink heavily or even smoke more than a few cigarettes.

“Charon, man, this isn’t healthy.” Quinn said, his pleas muffled by the locked door. “She’ll be fine, you just have to trust The Brotherhood docs. You know, Barrows is going over in a few days, once he fully studies the effects of pure water and what it means for ghouls.”

Barrows. If anyone knew radiation, it was him. This slightly comforted the broken ghoul. It had happened so fast, one moment she was determined to save the purifier and the next she was little more than a corpse leaving his arms and numbing his robotic mind.

“They’re pulling out all the stops for her, I heard that big wig Rivet City doc is visiting as well. They’re trying to get their hands on whatever kind of Rad-X the Enclave had, yknow the stuff that kept Autumn alive in the purifier when James overloaded it… Gunny is keeping me informed while he and his spare initiates try to clear out DC. The rest of The Brotherhood is attacking Enclave camps with that big robot as we speak, Char.”

The use of Guffin’s pet name for him sent a pang of need through his chest.

“You can’t stay in here forever, unless you get your ass out of there for at least a shower or a hot meal by noon I’ll have to force you out of there, and you know that’d break my heart.”

Empty threats.

Charon growled to himself. The contract was still with Guffin, but her current state meant he had to return to The Ninth Circle, upon her previously set rules for this situation or situations like it.

“ _If I’m ever put into a coma or something just leave me with a good doctor and go back to Underworld._ ” She had said by the light of a fire. Jokes about inconsistencies or loopholes in the contract led to her setting some rules to try and make a safety net for Charon.

“I don’t think Guffin would want you to wallow like this.” Quinn sighed.

Charon grabbed a wobbly spare bar stool and chucked it at the cheap metal door, denting it and breaking one of the wooden legs off of the seat. For some reason, her name on his tongue infuriated him.

The crash startled both Quinn and bar patrons alike.

The first night, when Charon tore through the bar smelling of war and radiation it had cleared of its patrons after he sealed himself in the storeroom. Quinn had been in there every few hours the first night, leaving food by the door and after the third day ghouls returned to the place, wary of the wounded animal in the closet.

Nobody doubted the danger of him, essentially unchained until Guffin’s demise or return, and everyone prayed his inner morals was what was keeping him from burning Underworld down in a fit, and not the now dented metal door and watered-down liquor of the closet.

Quinn backed away tentatively and apologized before stalking off to ask Fawkes for advice.

               “I am no genius.” The Super Mutant sighed. Fawkes had cleaned out and barricaded a section of the lower halls for his research, and made a bed for himself out of a few mattresses he’d found.

“Yeah, but you’re pretty damn smart.” Quinn replied. “You have any good ideas?”

“Guffin needs to wake up. Either that or we need the contract.” He said. “The latter being not as desirable.”

Quinn looked at the papers neatly stacked on the tables around them. Amid all the dust and grime of the museum, Fawkes’ work area was almost immaculate. “All this knowledge between our old souls and we can’t even deal with a sad ghoul whose girlfriend is dying.” He scoffed.

“She is not dying.” Fawkes replied defensively.

Quinn threw his hands up and smacked his thighs upon their descent. “We need to speed this up Fawkes. We gotta convince Barrows to hurry his ass up.”

“The doctor’s research is very important, for you and me both. The water seems to have no ill-effects now, but the future of us and Underworld is at stake here.” Fawkes replied. “It will not take long for the effects to be studied.”

“Either way Charon shouldn’t be holed up in there, in case we do need to move.” Quinn said.

“If moving is what it comes to, we will get his contract then and only then. By we, I mean you, since The Brotherhood would most likely shred me without Guffin or possibly Charon present.” He said, glaring at Quinn.

Quinn sighed and pushed off of the wall he was leaning on. “Enough about this, what do you need for your research?”

Fawkes’ eyes lit up and he chattered excitedly about his findings about old-world Americana and the history of the country.

               After the first week Charon opened the door of the closet of his own accord. The few ghouls inside looked at him with reverence.

“Charon…” Patchwork said, holding a hand out to him.

Charon’s emptiness had been replaced with a cold rage that built on Guffin’s betrayal, how could she do that to him? Endanger herself for the sake of her pride and leave him the way she had. He trusted her to keep herself alive for both of their sakes, she _knew_ what her death meant for him, yet she embraced the possibility without a second thought.

He stepped over the abused stool that separated him from the open room of the bar. A broken crate of wine bottles lie on its side like a wounded animal behind him, the intoxicating blood had leaked onto the stone floor and filled the air with the sickeningly sweet smell of fermented fruit long buried under nuclear fallout. Green glass bones glinted in the light of Ahzrukhal’s prized playhouse of a tavern, sharing the rarely-seen light with the clear carcass of a stowed away bottle of expensive vodka.

A few patrons nervously rose from their seats and almost tiptoed out the nearest door. Patchwork walked toward him slowly, like how one would approach an enraged Brahmin. “How are you feeling, buddy?” He asked.

Charon noted the fear in his voice. _He_ didn’t want to hurt him, only the savage brainwashed part of him did when he planted his boot firmly into his rad-rotted chest. Patchwork flew backward, sputtering curses and then crawling so his back was pressed against the inward-opening door he knew so well. A wine-soaked boot print had appeared on his worn shirt, mirroring the footprints his attacker left.

Charon took a step forward and the door swung open and pushed his prey back into his reach. He grabbed a chair and slammed it down where the ghoul’s head would’ve been, had Quinn not pulled him backward by his mushy leg.

“ _Charon!_   The _hell_ is wrong with you?!” His friend yelled as Patchwork got up and scurried away.

Cerberus barked something about engaging a target before Quinn pushed the robot backward with a hand and yelled at it to stand down.

Charon didn’t move.

Quinn’s foot crossed the threshold of The Ninth Circle and Charon tensed. “Get. Out.” He warned, his already rough vocal cords almost useless from disuse.

Fawkes’s hand wrapped around Quinn’s forearm. “He needs time.” The Super Mutant said.

“He’s had enough damn time, Fawkes. She was _just a girl_ , Charon. You’ve known me for decades but I’m peanuts compared to what she means to you.” Quinn snapped.

Fawkes’ grip did not loosen. The hell was a peanut again? “You are not helping by berating him. There is no rush for him to leave.” He said, ignoring the odd forgotten word.

Quinn’s eyes filled with tears. “I… I _hate_ seeing you like this.” He choked. “ _Please_ , let us help.”

Charon lifted the chair that was still in his hands and Fawkes jerked Quinn backward before he could throw it. It stayed in his hands, poised to strike.

“I will not leave The Ninth Circle or harm any residents unless they enter. The contract is arranged to go to your hands if anything happens to her. I will not stand down until I either die or that changing of hands is to occur.” Charon explained coldly. His territorial nature was a product of his Enclave bloodline and upbringing, his regular passiveness when it came to other entities was weaker than ever in his hurt state.

Quinn turned away, leaving Fawkes to quickly reach in and shut the door.

While Charon went to town, smashing chairs and bottles to try and satisfy the animalistic urges inside of him, Quinn slumped against the closed doors, his head in his hands.

Fawkes stood beside him, trying to soothe his newfound friend. “Barrows left yesterday, we are going to be okay here. Guffin will pull through, I’m sure of it.”

“What if she doesn’t, Fawkes?” Quinn asked, not bothering to lift his head.

“Then Charon will be in your hands.” Fawkes replied bluntly.

“He won’t be the same. He’s too far gone, he’ll just be the bad-tempered bodyguard he’s always been, maybe even worse. He’ll be how he used to be, when he first got here, all _bite_ and no _bark_.”

Fawkes’ eyebrow cocked at the reversed usage of the metaphor. “Do humans change that quickly?”

“Charon does. He’s not normal, Fawkes. He was barely human before his ghoulification, it took ten years before he said his first words to me.” Quinn said. “I was the reason Ahzrukhal made him start doing the whole vow of silence thing, the man feared we were plotting something.”

“Did he carry on conversation?” Fawkes asked, intrigued.

“Only sometimes. Only without the eloquent façade if I got a lot of drink in him, which only happened once. I’m sure he netted a beating for it though, I’ve always felt bad about it.” Quinn admitted.

Inside, the façade was ripping at the seams without an employer, not even an Enclave overlord to feel slightly tethered to. The raw undertones of both his nature-given and nurtured traits were tearing at the sheepskin they’d been smothered in to provide subservience. Charon was sure she was dead, and the hellish prison he spent a third of his life in served as his purgatory.


	20. Necessary Roughness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guffin feels out Charon's mental state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XX_

               She came to him in dreams. He had long lost track of time, the dim light of the bar only irritated his eyes as he slept. The alcohol had evaporated some time ago, leaving him smelling of it.

Sometimes she would embrace him and then fall to cigarette ashes or a tidal wave of wine and broken glass. Sometimes she would open the door of his prison and look at him with disgust. Sometimes he would hear her tell Quinn he was his problem, that she didn’t want to travel with Enclave kin. Sometimes he would shred her delicate form in a fit of rage and cry over her remains.

None of this motivated him. He’d wake up shaking, smoke a cigarette or two, then fall asleep again, wanting so deeply to be back in Tenpenny Tower. When he felt emotion so deeply he couldn’t find words for it. He wanted to wake up to her again. To hear her hum some old tune as she bathed, or to feel her slender hands grab at him or her hot breath and sweet kisses on his neck again. Yet he still did not trust her, the way she had killed herself and ignored his pleas was still fresh in his mind.

The double doors of The Ninth Circle opened and shut. His eyes shot open and he looked to the door as a shadow proceeded in front of it. Another dream where she fell apart as soon as he touched her.

The handle of the door jiggled before a well-placed kick knocked it open. Before him stood a girl, one he had only dreamed of. Anger seethed within him.

He urged to lunge at the creature that had caused him so much pain but she knelt down and simply whispered to him.

“Quinn told me everything, Char. I’m here.” She said. “Do you understand me?”

She spoke to him like the animal he had become.

Charon reached a gnarled hand toward her. “May I touch you?” He rasped.

“Yes.” She replied softly, intertwining their fingers.

Charon braced himself for the impact, but the only one that came was her body pushing against his as he pulled her into his arms to feel more.

His fingers dug into her hips. She pressed her forehead to his tentatively and whispered his name.

Charon’s lips pressed into hers softly, something so simply human bringing him almost calm. She tasted like purified water. In fact, the skin underneath her armor was still wet from what he assumed was a shower.

He hair came undone and he pulled at the collar of her armor. Part of him wanted to rip her to pieces, but the swell in his heart was so unsure if she was real or not. The contract was still branded into him, no matter how many pieces he tore away, that was one thing he could never remove.

She removed the chest piece and shirt with ease, and his fingers moved up to her sides as she pressed her bare front to the stained cloth of his undershirt. The wetness of her skin felt like fine glass under his touch.

He whispered her name and she pressed a chaste kiss to his collarbone. He tasted of sweat and ashes. The three extra days The Brotherhood doctors kept her under watch after Elder Lyons explained everything killed her on the inside. Her request for a few weeks of off-duty wasn’t met with much resistance, Liberty Prime was in need of repairs anyway, and she would be notified as soon as the plans were ready to take effect.

She could feel the unease in Charon’s hands. She was “playing with fire” as Quinn put it, but roughness was part of Charon. She tried to appease whatever sanity he had left. Love was a strong emotion for him, it lessened effects of the contract on his psyche.

He wrestled with the bottom of her armor until they were both equally dressed down. She kissed him roughly and he pulled her onto his lap gruffly so she straddled him. Looking down at him, he was different. Small long-clotted cuts covered his arms and back, and his eyes carried a fire she hadn’t seen in him outside of combat.

She leaned down pressed her face into his neck and his eyes found the area where his bite had once shown clear. His fingers pushed into her ribs as he pushed up her shirt and moved to leave a softer mark on her breast.

She sat up and pushed his head away roughly after a few seconds and a thread of saliva gleamed like the reddened glass that littered the back of the room, brushed into corners after being rolled onto during fitful sleep.

He bucked his hips, reminding her of an inconsistency in the flat muscles of his hips and thighs. She rutted against him and slid her hands under his shirt to touch the marred bare flesh of his abdomen and chest before removing the fabric. He sat up to aid her in this, and hooked his thumbs in the worn elastic of her scratchy undergarments. She bit her lip and her nails pressed into his ribs.

He roughly pulled on them and she maneuvered to get them off one leg before he tore the garment to shreds. She returned to her original position and lamented the cold of his belt buckle.

She tugged at it and as his hands moved off of her thighs to assist she leaned forward and opted to sit on his lower abdomen to be out of the way. Her knees pressed into the mattress and she felt a chunk of glass break. Charon’s jutting member pressed into the back of her thigh and he rolled his hips with a slight groan.

Guffin slid down his body and gently palmed the warm flesh, it twitched in her hand and she could feel Charon’s eyes bore into her skull as she gently ran her tongue along its length. His hand gently moved the soft sweet-smelling silver hair out of her way as she moved to bite into the rugged flesh around his almost bare hip bone.

Really, she was making it up as she went, just copying what he had done all those nights ago.

He rolled his hips again and his grip on her head tightened slightly. He was breathing somewhat heavily and she could feel his racing pulse as she held him, licking and sucking on what little she attempted to fit in her mouth. This was too slow for her ravenous partner, who pushed her head back and pulled her forward so her heat rested on his lower abdomen again.

He pulled her into a rough kiss and bit her bottom lip as he slowly pushed her hips downward.

She pulled away from him and opted to bite and suck marks onto his neck that just blended in with the damage already there. She gently positioned herself over him and applied the slightest bit of pressure.

Charon’s instinct kicked in and he breathlessly asked, “Are you sure you’d like to proceed with this?” He then sank his teeth into the side of her neck and reveled in the little gasp it earned him. The stark contrast of his actions painted a decent picture of what she was dealing with.

Guffin sank halfway down and he moaned into her neck. Surrounded by her in every aspect, most of him was satisfied staying like this and reveling in how she was alive and with him. He was reminded of the lightness he felt making her experience something no one else had, being so close to her the only indication of he started and she ended was the roughness of the skin, knowing she was there and safe and sleeping next to her afterward was his most blissful and human moment. But the dark yet true part of him that festered in the little closet for two and a half weeks wanted more.

His teeth pushed deeper than he had allowed himself to in Tenpenny Tower and his fingers fit into their previous positions on her hips as he pulled her the rest of the way. She trembled but bit her lip.

Guffin pushed him so he was flat on his back and sat up a bit straighter. Charon pushed as deep into her as he could and her hands flattened his hips. She lifted herself back up despite the slight protest from his fingers and began to ride him at an agonizingly slow pace, trying to gauge if there still was the amount of patience usually found within him.

Charon answered her question by bucking his hips roughly, bottoming out and lifting Guffin’s pelvis a few more inches off the ground. She twisted and his nails raked the near perfect skin of her hips and upper thigh. She cried out, half from the sudden sting and half from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

She grabbed his wrists suddenly and leaned forward to hold them above his head, subsequently pulling her body out of reach somewhat. She bit into his Adam’s apple and dug her nails into his hands.

He smiled darkly and sucked a mark on the crook of her neck. She shouldered his face away from her exposed flesh and lifted her ass to pull away further. His hips bucked faster and he pushed her back a bit by arching his back.

Without warning, she slammed her ass into his thighs, eliciting a throaty moan that reverberated around the bar. Charon wished one of them had closed the door to the storeroom, as the sweet cry that joined his wasn’t one he wanted to share with whoever was listening outside the barroom door.

She tried to move back to her original position but her grip had loosened enough for Charon to free himself and hold her hips at an optimal angle to achieve his goals. Her nails dug into his bicep once again and his hands slid up to her midsection to hold her more firmly in place as he continued his unforgiving pace. His nails tore slightly into her skin and he held her tight enough to leave bruises while his mouth did obvious damage to her shoulders and neck.

She cried his name and he growled hers as they finished at about the same time. Their still-shuddering bodies melded together in a new mess of limbs and love-bite-bruised flesh for a few seconds. Guffin rolled off of him as Charon sat up. He wiped his face with his shirt before he put it on.

Charon’s rage was quelled, he even regretted biting so hard and pushing so roughly, all that was left in him was hurt and wounds he’d need to lick. The reminder of the trust he used to and still had in her had brought him to his senses somewhat, even if he was still unsure if she realized what he had endured.

He was acting cold, pushing her clothes toward her passively and dressing quickly. She followed suit and they put on their armor and grabbed their bags in almost silence. Guffin decided to let him mull over whatever was bothering him, after all he thought she was dead and had probably accepted it by then. She could sense the rift between them, there was little love in his actions.


	21. Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions remain and Guffin catches up with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was rewritten based on an old not-posted fanfic i wrote when i first tried to play through the game, I recently picked it up again and decided to do the same with this series.  
> Chapters may be shifted/edited after posting to advance the series, I will list changes in the newest chapter notes if any occur.  
> Ratings/tags may change.

_XXI_

               Charon felt a chunk of glass slide out of his shoulder blade as the cold water warmed his body. It clattered to the shower floor and he pressed his forehead to the cool tile of the wall.

Tenpenny Tower was their last stop over the couple days of getting back into things. The distance he put between himself and her was very apparent as they made their rounds to pick up supplies for their time off. Charon’s defending of her was a bit icy, but he still felt the spark of love that he had come to carry for his employer. Still, no matter how badly he had wished to be back in the suite, the air was heavy with unsaid words and he felt robotic.

Though Barrows concluded that pure water wouldn’t affect ghouls too much, the doctor put out an ad for someone to try and capture another Glowing One for his back room. Guffin worried for her companion the whole time they were in DC. At least Tenpenny Tower’s water was irradiated enough for her not to worry about him.

He dressed in clean clothes from the footlocker under the bathroom sink and tossed his dirty garments into the old crate in the corner to be washed some other time.

When he walked into the main room Guffin was surrounded by the pile of books she “borrowed” from Arlington Library. Notes she had found on dead people or in discarded boxes in bombed-out homes sat, unsorted, in a pile to her right. Her time was going to be spent on trying to load as many locations into her Pip Boy map as possible.

She had instructed that he may do whatever he wished for the time being, which ended in him opening a book about all the water towers and broadcast stations in America. He assumed this order was an initiative to try and get him back to where he was. He remembered hearing Quinn’s words one day, as he stalked through the carnage of the bar to search for some food.

 

“ _Charon is in a constant battle with what they made him believe. I think… being with her was helping him get over it, but now with this separation he’s losing again_.”

 

Either way, his knowledge of pre-war geography was slim to none, and after a little while he found his eyes wandering to Guffin, of whom was underlining things in a _Map of America_ book.

“According to my knowledge of old-world American ethics, libraries do not appreciate people writing in their books.” He said out of conversational habit. Even if he still harbored mixed feelings for her, he missed being able to talk.

“Scribe Jameson doesn’t care about this stuff that much. Plus, these books are already trashed.” She replied with an uneasy smile. She was overjoyed that he was talking to her, but she was afraid to hurt him any more than she already had. The marks on her skin shone plainly in the sleeveless old T-shirt she wore, and the fading impressions of his teeth and fingerprints made Charon almost shudder.

He rose from his seat, the page he’d left off on in his book already memorized.

“Where are you going?” She asked him sweetly as he picked up a battered hunting rifle.

“Michael Masters asked me if I would fix up some of his weapon stock, he wants to start charging more and build up a reputation since the only buyers he gets now are the occasional Wanderers or outcast gang.” Charon explained.

“Good luck, then.” She said, returning to her newfound obsession.

               Guns calmed Charon, oddly enough. A now almost-pristine hunting rifle lie at his feet, next to an assault rifle that now was automatic and a 10mm handgun with a safety that was now safe.

His little bag of screwdrivers and pins was open next to him, and the old bloodstained table he’d dragged over to the firing range served as a workbench. He was very absorbed in attempting to remove a jammed round from a barely-functional assault rifle when the intercom buzzed loudly.

He groaned and got up to answer it. Guffin had the input code, which consisted of pressing the intercom button four times in rapid succession then holding it down until the gate opens, so when people visited they had to hope someone was around if they wanted entry or enter the code. Most of the time a bored resident named John usually watched the gate for lack of anything else to do. He was conveniently absent for lunch, though.

“State your business.” He growled into the mic he had to bend down to reach.

“I’m here to see Guffin.” An equally gruff voice answered from the other side.

“What do you need with her?” Charon asked protectively. His emotions wrestled with the winter of his mind.

“I’m an old Vault friend.” The voice replied.

Charon drew his gun and held it at his side as he opened the door.

Two men stood in front of the gate, not walking in. The younger one had medium-length black hair and an unshaven jaw, with a sniper rifle on his back and a combat shotgun on his hip. He was dressed in a regulator duster over marred combat armor, and had a confident air about him. The older man looked to be in his sixties, but was in excellent shape. A Chinese assault rifle peeked over his shoulder and his dark eyes seethed.

The younger one looked Charon over. “Are you her companion by any chance?” He asked.

“I am Charon, if that is what you are asking.” Charon replied. “Please step in so I may close the gate.”

“As you command ghoulie.” The kid quipped, stepping forward. His stature was somewhat impressive, Charon only had an inch and maybe 20 pounds on him.

His compatriot’s eyes shifted as they walked.

Ghouls eyed them down as they made their way up to the Penthouse Suites, and as they stepped out of the elevator Roy barked “Charon who the hell are these smoothskins and why are they up here?”

“We’re here to see your resident hero.”

“Watch it, kid.” Roy warned the mouthy wastelander. He glanced up at Charon.

The larger ghoul matched his glare and Roy kept his eyes on the trio as he walked back to his room.

Charon’s actions thus far were not out of trust, he was confident that if it came down to it he and Guffin would be able to put them down.

Guffin looked up from her book as the door opened.

“Damn baby, when they call you grey-skin they mean it.” The kid said.

Guffin looked up to who had spoken and her eyes widened. “Saint?” She asked.

“The one and only!” Saint replied walking over and opening his arms for a hug.

Charon noticed the older man twitch slightly and his grip tightened around his gun.

Guffin didn’t get up. “You’re not dead?” She asked, disbelief thick in her voice.

“’Course not, is that what they told you back in 101?” He replied, sitting on the bench in the middle of their room.

“They said you died in a reactor accident. I didn’t think you escaped…” Guffin said, her brow furrowing.

“Oh yeah I did, I’m the one that gave your old man the info on how-to. Sad to hear how he went, he was a great man.” He explained.

Guffin turned and her soft legs fell over the side of the bed. “Why are you here?”

“Well I caught wind that you’re the goody-two-shoes that purified the Potomac, and as soon as I knew you were out of that coma I decided to drop by for a chat.” He explained, examining the brahmin skull Guffin insisted on using as a decoration.

“Why didn’t you visit before?” She asked.

“Well first Megaton exploded so I kind of had to find new housing, and then ol’ Jericho over there got himself kidnapped by some slavers so I had to deal with that. But, I’m not too mad about you exploding that old rust-bucket of a town. That asshole sheriff was one more insult from kicking me out anyway.” He explained.

Guffin’s eyes shifted and she began to chew her lip, a nervous habit that told Charon she wasn’t comfortable.

“Oh, don’t feel bad, it may have been a bit worse than expected for your little modified mind, but what _can_ be expected when a man plays god with his kid?” Saint said.

This statement caused Charon some thought. Modified?

Guffin glared at her old acquaintance. “Well why did you fucking drop by, you never show up unless you want something.” She snapped.

Saint smirked. “I’m here to tell you that all of Paradise Falls is planning to gut both you and this little hotel for ghouls.”

Guffin’s face went a fraction more pale than usual.

“See that little Mesmetron you borrowed, it’s _very_ valuable to them. I learned this while I was out there doing some favors for Eulogy to get Jer out, and I felt I might as well help you.” He added.

“When?” Guffin demanded.

“Two days if everything goes according to plan.” Saint replied, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to her. “I feel bad dropping this on ya, but the slavers are too chicken shit to fuck with the Brotherhood and they think you’re all weak from your little sleep.”

Guffin got out of bed and began pulling a horde of weapons from her wardrobe. She pushed the stuff on the table to the side and dropped a polished pile of metal and bullets in its place. “Then we have two days to prepare. Charon, hand me the finished stuff for Masters.”

Charon tossed her the bag. He had, of course, not left his work outside while he brought the men upstairs.

She caught it with a small grunt due to the weight and began taking its contents out.

“And could you please tell Roy about this? He’s good at organizing a militia.” She asked sweetly.

“You trust these men?” Charon replied, eyeing them.

“Enough to at least prepare for the possibility.” She replied, moving the table’s old contents over to a desk and chair.

               Roy had sped off without further questioning. He wasn’t taking chances either, and after all this time he trusted Guffin. Charon wasn’t as sure of her, and he had advised Roy of his doubt, but the war-happy ghoul replied, “Either way I get to see some blood.”

When Charon returned to the room Jericho was nowhere to be seen. He looked to Guffin and she replied, “Smoke break.”, sensing his question. She knew him well.

Charon drew his gun up to eye-level and hustled out the door.

Saint almost followed, fearing for his friend, but a grey hand on his shoulder stopped his movement.

“Charon doesn’t trust you yet. He’s making sure Jericho isn’t casing us or worse.” She explained.

“He could be subtler about it.” Saint growled.

Charon rounded a corner to find Jericho with a pack of cigarettes and a quarter-empty bottle of whiskey. He lowered his weapon and his heart slowed back to normal.

“What? You think I’m planting a bomb or some shit, roughskin asshole?” The old man snarled.

Charon grumbled to himself and walked back to the suite of his employer.

Saint was almost hit with the door as he swung it open, but the man was agile for his age and jumped out of the radius just in time.

“Watch it!” He barked.

“Be more aware of your surroundings.” Charon fired back.

Saint opened his mouth but Guffin threw a soft cover book at him. “We are _planning_ , not arguing.” She said.

Saint leaned against the bookshelf. “As I was saying, the slavers have some Mercs hired for this, they’re planning on taking all these pretty ghouls as meat and they plan to use the opportunity to kill you and obtain everyone’s favorite bodyguard as payment.” He said, pointing at Charon during the later portion of his statement. “

Charon’s heart leapt into his throat and his blood heated. It was true that being employed by anyone other than Guffin wasn’t preferable to him, but he was still keeping their relationship distant for fear of her hurting him again. He strode over to where his employer stood and picked up her railway rifle to inspect to focus on something other than his feelings.

“What are their numbers like?” Guffin asked.

“I’d say about 30. Probably less, the dumbasses have a knack for getting themselves killed while travelling. Also, the hell kind of gun is that?” He asked, looking at Charon.

“It is a rifle that uses railway spikes for ammunition.” The ghoul replied.

Guffin nodded and scribbled down something on the paper laid out in front of her. 

“That’s badass. Where can I get one?” Saint asked.

“I’ll throw one together for ya later, anyway, what’s their breakdown like?” Guffin replied.

“Last time I counted, three big guns 10-15 small guns and a few snipers. Eulogy will probably send one of his pets to remind them of his battle plans, so one crazy bitch with a sword.” He said.

Charon knew his type, slow and calculated. Non-confrontational yet backstabbing. The type that _would_ spend time freeing a friend through the favor system instead of spending the money or flexing some muscle. He had sized the slavers up the whole time he was with them, and had probably known them beforehand.

“Char, hand me your armor.” Guffin said.

Charon tossed her the heavy bundle and she laid it out next to her own helmet. It had been cleaned the first night they spent back out in the wasteland together, nestled in a bombed-out office building overlooking a quiet street next to the Citadel.

She pulled out an old brush and a can of white spray paint. She sprayed a generous glob onto an old newspaper and began painting a white X on the forehead portion of their helmets.

“I trust the Pride to be able to differentiate between us and Enclave soldiers, but since our next mission involves regular Brotherhood members I think it’s a good idea to add some markings.”

She moved to painting a medium sized one on Charon’s chest piece and on the upper portion of his back plate.

“That’s a fine idea.” Saint yawned. “The Brotherhood can’t have the sense to leave Underworld ghouls alone, I doubt they’d have the sense to care about who’s in the armor they’re shooting.”

Guffin laid out the wet armor pieces on a shelf. “You planning to stay and help with this or are you just the messenger?”

“Oh, I’m staying. I’ve wanted to kill some of these slaver assholes for a long time now.” Saint replied, picking up his bag. “You got a room for us or are we sleeping outside?”

“Go ask Roy if he’ll lend you the empty suite.” Guffin replied. “There’s a main balcony exit you can use, just wait around the main hallway for him since you don’t have an elevator key.”

Saint smiled at her and walked to balcony door. “Got it, _Amata_.”

She stuck her tongue out at his back as he left.

“What is your history with him?” Charon growled after a few seconds.

“He was a friend of my father's in the Vault. He escaped, apparently, and everyone told me he died. He was one of the few that knew about…” Her voice trailed off.

“Your… modification?” Charon asked, his tone softening. He was really prying, and the part of him from the storeroom hissed for him to hold his tongue.

Guffin’s eyes shifted around the room. “Yes, he knew but… I was given supplements that allowed me to grow to possess certain traits. Like an extra amount of strength or how I’m able to sense certain things.”

Charon grunted in understanding. He too knew the mangled reach of unnatural improvement. He sat down next to her and began thoroughly examining the insides of the rifle. Guffin was close to him again, her body heat seemed to seep into his skin even from that distance. He had kept away since The Ninth Circle. Truly, a part of him had hoped being close to her would fix what he felt, heal the insecurities she'd created.


	22. Business As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to go a bit differently than when I started. This is the first chapter to this fic that I'm posting after close to a 6-month hiatus, so if there's a jarring change in writing style that's why.  
> Also i'm excluding the warning notes because i don't see a point to it anymore, this series is already a mess. Sorry about that.  
> //  
> The group herds ghouls.

_XXII_

               Charon was writing down some coordinates to a new broadcast station when a soft knock at their door pulled him from his book.

He looked to Guffin, of whom was still sleeping with a halo of hair around her head. He rose from his seat and his joints did their usual round of cracks and pops. He had spent all night on a few new locations and repairing a few more guns, the latter were strewn all over the table.

He walked over to her and moved some of the hair out of her mouth gently before answering the door.

“Good morning old chum.” Saint grinned. He had shed the armor in favor of a worn T-shirt, and his rifle was not at his shoulders. Charon noticed the shotgun was still in its usual place, though.

“Is the missus up yet? I’d like to go downstairs and start on some defenses, and for your comfort I’d appreciate it if you two supervised.” He asked kindly.

“Ugh, let him in.” A suddenly awake Guffin groaned from her bed.

She sat up and began putting up her hair as Saint took a seat at the table again. Charon closed and leaned against the door.

“You’re aware that this a residential area, any mines you set up will probably take some poor ghoul’s head off.” Guffin said, crossing her arms.

“I thought Roy told them all about the impending attack?” Saint replied, raising his eyebrows.

“Roy told Masters we’d be needing his weapons for the moment, and alerted everyone that in two days they’d be spending time in the basement for _fear of an attack_. They’re under the impression that they have today and tomorrow to go about life as normal.” She explained. “If anything, he’ll be needing us to help round up some ferals for extra defense, he even made ghoul masks for you and Jericho.”

Charon strode over to the table and held up the two gnarled headpieces that were delivered the night before by a blood-covered Roy in an unusually cheery mood. They reeked of Abraxo and preservatives.

Saint swallowed down some bile and steeled his gaze. “Jericho will never go for that.”

“Then he can sort out our ammunition crates,” Guffin said, pointing to the box of miscellaneous shells and bullets that Roy had also carted to them. “He can put off wearing it until the attack.”

This was a test. If he was telling the truth, or very committed to his lie, he’d endure the gear and help with rounding up the ghouls.

“Fine. I’ll tell him when he wakes up. When are we going for the ferals?” Saint replied, staring into Guffin’s eyes.

“Around 10, they’re more docile in the day.” She said.

Saint gave her a curt nod and turned to take the masks from Charon. He walked out their door in an unusual silence.

“He’s much more serious these days…” Guffin yawned, getting out of bed. Her short shirt rode up and Charon realized why she hadn’t moved from bed the whole time. Modesty was never her strong suit, was she doing it for his sake?

She put on some bottoms and looked at her workbench with a sigh. “We have two hours; do you mind searching through the parts to see if I have a fission battery?”

Charon got up and found the part within a minute or so. He tossed it to her and she went to work on properly creating a second railway rifle for Saint.

“Remind me to look around for spikes when we’re in the tunnels, okay?” She said.

“As you wish.” Charon replied, returning to his book.

               Saint’s arm was roughly grabbed right before he would have tumbled onto the tracks.

He adjusted his mask for the umpteenth time and looked to see an annoyed Charon’s hand around his bicep. His foot returned to actual ground and the ghoul released him.

Charon silently handed him a bobby pin and continued walking.

Saint roughly shoved the pin through a loose fold of the mask and shook his head around. Now the mask did not shift to cover the upper half of his vision.

Roy pulled out four small bags and handed them out, keeping one for himself. Jericho had opted to help Bessie Lynn sort ammunition, as Saint had predicted.

“Now,” Roy said, pulling a chunk of meat from his bag, “you keep their attention with treats. Hold it in front of their face and if they get snappy toss it to them and pull out another. The more you distract with the meat, the better.”

Saint almost questioned the origin of the “treats”, but held his tongue as a Glowing One shambled right up to Roy. The old ghoul chuckled and patted it with his free hand.

“This is Chomper, they tend to follow him, but we need as many stragglers as possible. I’m going to lead him out very slowly, they’ll hopefully fall in line if they get close to his pack.” Roy said, referencing the few ghouls already gathered around. He tossed the meat up and Chomper caught it with a little hop. He followed the new cube in Roy’s hand like an excited dog and more ferals walked timidly behind him, stopping to sniff the air.

Guffin bravely pulled a chunk and strolled casually over to an interested roamer. It followed her hand as she led it to the pack. Charon watched her as he walked deeper into the tunnels to try and flush a few out of the inner halls.

Saint sighed and tested out his luck on a regular feral that had broken off and begun wandering towards him. The ghoul almost immediately snapped at his hand, the “ _clack”_ of its teeth resounded through the tunnel. Saint flinched but held his hand up, he began to walk quickly to the pack and the ghoul gimped after him. It got its wish after a second attempt at feeding, Saint let go right before jagged teeth closed around the morsel. He thanked the ghoul hierarchy as it walked past him to rejoin the group of its brethren.

Guffin gently pushed the roamer and another feral into the pack where they continued to shamble and gave Saint a thumbs-up.

Charon whistled for them and pointed toward the small pocket of ghouls that scrabbled after a piece of meat he’d thrown onto the tracks. He turned to go back into the rooms, in search of what Roy referred to as “the big guns”.

He encountered the reavers in a dark closet after 20 or so minutes of searching. Roy was terrible at describing places and giving directions. Their chains rattled as he led them out of the room and into the main tunnel. They both had nicknames; the larger of the two was “Tiny” and the other was “Michael II”. Roy had outfitted them with collars and a lead chain that kept them in line whenever he felt the need to bring them out. The plan was to have them and Chomper roaming around with Charon, Roy, and Jericho on the ground while Guffin and Saint provided support fire. If there got to be a few too many people in the yard, Roy was to run around back and release the rest of the ferals.

Charon watched Saint confidently walk in front of a couple ferals while Guffin was walking very close to the pack, which was getting to about 10 or so members. When he got in earshot he heard Roy say, “Just take it out of sight and put it down.”

He handed the chains to Roy as Guffin replied “But it’s hurt, and we can fix the leg with some stitches and radiation.”

She was helping a feral shamble alongside the group while holding its severed limb.

“Look, if it was Chomper or one of the reavers I’d say go right ahead, but it’s just a regular feral, and a skinny one at that.” Roy replied, tossing some meat to Chomper to keep him interested. The reavers happily shambled alongside all the other ghouls, their chains only there because they weren’t impressed by the Glowing One.

Guffin’s eyes shifted to the side as she stopped walking. Roy was right, but she had come to see ferals as nothing but unlucky people.

“I will take care of it, if that is what you wish.” Charon offered against his state of mind. He sensed her apprehension.

She pushed the ghoul into his arms gently, without looking him in the face. She dropped the leg and he swept up the calm feral in a fireman’s carry. He looked around to make sure none of its brethren would bear witness and ducked behind a train car to take care of it. As he set it down its eyes rolled around in its head. Roy was right, the poor thing had been getting little to no food, even by feral ghoul standards. Charon pulled its head down and stabbed it in the base of the skull, effectively severing what was left of the brain stem. It sloughed off to the side and he pushed it under the car after removing a few caps from the pocket of its rags.

He found Guffin herding the ghouls with meat and praise as the group made their way out of the tunnels while Saint lagged behind.

Charon walked beside him for a bit, sizing him up yet again. Saint carefully returned his gaze when the ghoul went back to watching the herd of ferals.

Contrary to what he let on, Saint was scared of Charon. He didn’t like ghouls in general, save for Gob. Gob was good to him.

Saint had met few people that rivaled his build, but the way Charon dwarfed it unsettled him. He was the kid who had to bend down a little to walk through the tighter halls of the Vault.

Charon caught Saint staring and stood a bit straighter. He remembered Saint from when he had been to The Ninth Circle almost a decade earlier. He had been chewed up pretty well by some Super Mutants, and after a stop by the Chop Shop he was guzzling some drinks apathetically at the bar. He must’ve been somewhat fresh from the time capsule then, the scar above his eyebrow was freshly knitted.

He had heard the kid fire back stories of dirty deeds done in the dust that rivaled Ahzrukhal’s.

“I’ve heard that Guffin wasn’t always a trigger-happy badass.” Saint said, trying to get a reaction.

Charon ignored his comment.

He and Guffin were wildly different, and yet they came from the same tight-knit vault community. Saint was the wastelander who lived by his own morals, or lack thereof. He wore the defaced clothing of people Guffin had exchanged hellos with, and yet she did not question or judge him.

“Help me get these things in here, Charon!” Roy barked. They had reached the entrance to the basement.

Charon strode ahead and moved Guffin out of the way with a gentle hand. He and Roy herded the ghouls inside with meat and shoving, while the humans stood back.

“Why can’t we help?” Guffin asked, taking hold of the reavers' chains.

Her question was answered when Chomper released a blast of radiation that almost knocked her over. This seemed to excite the ferals, but had given Roy and Charon a bit of temporary extra arm strength, and they pushed the last of the group into the room with a slam of the door. The ferals shambled around inside until they were more equally separated and Tiny clacked his teeth together behind her.

“Oh, hush you crybaby. You’ll be fed more in a few days, if we have correct information.” Roy said to it, casting Saint a sideways glance.

“I wouldn’t have come all this way if I didn’t plan on helping.” Saint replied, crossing his arms.

“I don’t trust smoothskins. Don’t take it personally.” Roy growled, shutting the door.

Guffin cocked an eyebrow.

“You’re not a regular smoothskin. I’d call you a tough-skin.” Roy said with a smirk.

Guffin grinned.


	23. Self-Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon continues to battle with his inner Guffin turmoil while the gang prepares for Talon's assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made the decision for Saint to be in his later twenties instead of around Guffin's age, previous chapters with him have been edited to reflect this.  
> notable changes:  
> -He left the vault about 7-8 years ago  
> -He knew/worked with James

_XXIII_

               Saint was sharpening his knife with one of Guffin’s stones while Charon tinkered away at a missile launcher.

They were alone in Guffin’s suite while she got them some dinner from what was once the café. It was a communal kitchen, really, and as long as you cleaned up after yourself and brought your own ingredients nobody minded. Most of the ghouls didn’t cook, having lost either their sense of taste or were so used to old pre-war wasteland grub that it didn’t seem necessary.

“So, what’s it like being a ghoul?” Saint asked Charon. Not his best opener, but pushing buttons was a passive hobby of his.

Charon scowled. “I suggest asking Roy.”

“Where did you learn so much about ordnance?” He asked, ignoring Charon’s reply.

The ghoul’s hands ceased to move over the mechanisms. “An old friend.” He growled.

Saint’s brow raised, and he opened his mouth to continue, but the tension in the room made him rethink.

Charon's fingers kept slipping as he tried to get back to work, he felt a need for fresh air. Fulfilling that need led him to find Jericho already out on the balcony, eating a can of Pork n’ Beans in silence.

He sat against the closed door and stared out at the vast expanse of nothing for what felt like hours, reliving things long forgotten. It happened much more often as of late, even after his suspended state in The Ninth Circle.

It more or less started when Talon Company sold him to a talented gunsmith as payment for a shipment of his work. The man lived in an outpost of small families, who all were second-generation wastelanders from somewhat recently opened vaults or personal bunkers.

His training was fresher back then, the lines cleaner. Being only exposed to the chain-commanded Enclave and the soft life of being a personal errand boy, their affection did not fill some deep void left by abuse. It simply relaxed him, and he began to develop slight feelings toward the townspeople. Not once in his life had he been treated as a human before then.

They referred to him as “Boy” for a week, but eventually his name just ended up being “Bo”.

The gunsmith had a young son and a pregnant wife when they met, and he was who taught Charon. After a month of observing and learning, Charon began to help out in the shop upon his employer’s request, and for a year he was a full-fledged part of the small community. He developed a valuable wealth of artillery knowledge that rivaled Crazy Wolfgang.

He helped build houses and dig wells and for the first time, he felt like he was something close to human. He tasted happiness and felt true loyalty toward them.

He was Bo, the ghoul who could fix anything with a firing pin and kill anything that moved. 

Then he was Bo, the ghoul who rocked a dying baby to sleep when her parents couldn’t take it and helped fend off those who came to collect the debt the gunsmith had run up with a doctor’s caravan. The ghoul who was sold to pay off said debt and witnessed the family he had come to love be slaughtered and scream at him to help when he could not.

And then he was just “the ghoul”. The first freeze of his soul started the chain that made him into Charon.

He had many names “Shuffler”, “Ugly”, “Dog”, everything in-between, but “Charon” was the longest lasting so far.

Charon, the ghoul that let himself trust again and almost was Bo.

Jericho lit himself a cigarette and offered Charon the pack wordlessly. The ghoul took one between his lips and inhaled deeply when the former raider lit it for him.

“So, what memories are you repressing?” The man asked charismatically. It was one of his opening lines.

Charon was quiet for a moment. “Not as many as I would prefer.”

Jericho nodded in agreement. “I hear you, brother.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“So, if ya don’t mind me asking, what the hell are you? Slave? A man of debt? Thinking with what’s left of your dick?” The man added.

“I aid her in combat as listed in my contract.” Charon replied, smoke rising in front of his eyes.

Jericho smirked. “You ever aid her in bed?”

“I am not under orders to answer your inquiries.” Charon replied flatly, his brow furrowing.

Jericho chuckled. “Buddy, I see those marks on her and unless she’s into Super Mutants I don’t know who else could leave some of ‘em.”

Charon’s eyes met the ground and he wondered why any of this was Jericho’s business. The front door to the suite opened and closed. She was back.

“If I were you, and I was tapping that, I’d keep Saint as far from it as possible. Or lay your claim a bit thicker.” He added, his throat tight from holding the smoke in his lungs. “Marks don’t mean much if you’re not there to remind people who they belong to.”

Charon questioned the fiery feeling rising in his gut. He did not love her, he could not love any employer. Yet, Jericho’s advice elicited an agreeing response.

“But who am I to judge? Raider chicks were suckers for caps and a sly tongue.” Jericho added with a shrug.

“She is my employer.” Charon rasped. What if she didn't love him after what had happened? She had certainly become more reserved.

“She doesn’t seem like the type to order you to do something like that. Or the type to give it up without some feelings, so what’s changed?” He asked, his age showing.

“She disregarded my wishes and almost died.” Charon replied coldly. His mind pulsed and a shard of ice dragged itself through his aorta. She let him remember all of what wasn’t her, and forget everything that was. 

Jericho’s eyes gleamed. He found the root.

“So? The fuck does that matter now. She’s what, 10 feet away right now? Alone, with one of the slickest men in the wasteland. And you’re out here smoking with an old man, mad at her for that heroic feat that gave everyone in D.C. good water.” Jericho said.

“It is not that simple.” Charon replied, his temper mixing with other feelings in his chest.

“Bullshit.” Jericho said.

“Excuse me?” Charon shot back.

“Bull. Shit.” Jericho reiterated.

Charon’s gaze could have melted a hole in the floor had he not opted to glare at Jericho. He got up and tossed his cigarette butt onto the floor and ground out the small flame with the heel of his boot.

               “Girl trouble?” Michael Masters asked, pushing a bottle toward Charon. “Things have been quiet at night.”

The larger ghoul pushed the rum back and stayed silent.

“Listen, we all know what happened at The Ninth Circle, Quinn was even coming around _here_ asking about you. You’re allowed to be mad at her. She could’ve just let _you_ do it, but do you want to know why I think she didn’t?” The former engineer offered.

Charon wanted to snap at him, to ask how he had any business in the matter. But why else had he come here? Masters always had advice, and he knew he’d get some whether he was ready to accept it or not.

“She wanted to be the one to finish her father’s work.” He said.

He knew that, deep down. He’d always known that it wasn’t about her being a hero, wasn’t about hurting him. But she knew the risks, knew what losing her would do to him, and did it anyway.

Charon nodded curtly. Emotions swirled in his chest. Regret for the fact that he pulled away to keep himself safe. Fear that he would get close again and she’d choose pride over him. Shameless lust for the human affection she’d give him at the drop of a hat.

But he sat there, at that bar. Doing none of the things that raced around as suggestions in his head.


	24. The Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slavers attack and nothing ends quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint's original age was close to Guffin's, but I've decided that it makes far more sense if he's closer to his late twenties/early thirties just because I think it will highlight how out of place his underlying immaturity is.

_XXIV_

               “I think I see them.” Saint warned. He looked away from the scope to see Guffin nod in agreement.

He held up a fist to signal the three below them.

Jericho grimaced and pulled down his mask. Charon looked up to the balcony to see a fuzzy outline of Guffin leaning over the railing. For a moment, he missed the crisp night vision he’d naturally had half a century ago. The ghoul then slipped on his helmet and the Enclave’s technology filled the gaps.

“How far out?” Saint asked, palming a hit of Jet.

Guffin shouldered her rifle. “Seventy-five meters and closing in fast. The plan seems to be to overpower us with speed.”

Her counterpart scoffed, and the classic shudder of a Jet inhaler filled the silence that followed. He took a knee and stared into the barely-visible approaching forces. “Look for rocket launchers. There’s bound to be at least one.”

She followed his advice. “Left end, seven men in. I’m ready to start when you are.”

“Hold.” Saint breathed.

“They’re ten seconds from the mines and the sides are drifting, I’m assuming to flank from the sides.” She said. “If they blow open that gate it’s going to be a real headache.”

“Three.” He said. His shoulders rolled slightly, and his pupils were blown wide when he glanced over at her. “Two.”

“One.” Guffin finished and took her target’s head off as the first mine exploded.

The ranks dissolved in seconds. There were screams, and the slavers ran into different directions while some hollered orders neither of the snipers could understand. The non-casualties stuck close to the wall as they flanked and avoided the secondary mines.

Sniper fire sounded overhead while Charon and Jericho took shots at those who started climbing over the walls, but soon the .308 rounds were focused in the courtyard.

Jericho slid over one of the makeshift barricades to get in close as boots hit ground. There were footholds in certain areas, they were all getting over at specific points. Charon turned around and tossed a grenade near the remaining mines.

An explosion shook the west wall, but it held, and more screams filled the air.

Charon fired three shots into the air and kicked an approaching slaver in the chest and Jericho finished him off from a few yards away. They were coming in faster than they could be put down, and despite their abilities, the three men on the ground were getting somewhat overwhelmed.

Roy shot at someone blindly and ran for the door to the basement. The ghouls flooded out and turned the tide almost instantly.

Jericho sidestepped closer to Charon as Roy whooped and bullets continued flying. The ghouls howled with him and the battle was over in minutes.

The ghouls began to converge on the downed men who weren’t quite dead yet.

“We need one.” Jericho growled and strode over to the nearest groaning lump, swatting ghouls away. One snapped at him, he simply turned it around and gave it a shove toward different screaming body.

Charon nodded and took off his helmet. The air reeked of copper and gunpowder, but to him, that was better than the chemical smell of the air filters.

“See anything?” Guffin asked Saint. When the ghouls came out, some slavers climbed right back over the wall. They were quickly dispatched by the Tower’s cover fire.

“All clear.” He replied. “Yknow, it’s refreshing to have another sniper around.”

Guffin smiled softly. “The action is kind of nice, though the thought of cleaning up is a headache.”

“If you ask me, the ferals are working that out as we speak.” Saint said with a gentle laugh as he stepped closer. She didn’t think anything of it.

Guffin rolled her eyes and looked up at him. “We won because of you.”

Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her for a second before she pulled away, stunned. His lips, although not the softest, were _warm_. There was another second, this one of consideration, and then she kissed him again. His arms wrapped around her and her hands migrated to the area on his ribs where his body heat leaked through his armor.

An intrusive thought cut through the jet and he pulled away suddenly to stare at her. He still saw the little girl working through homework in James’ office with the help of her Pip Boy. The kid that he’d tested on. The girl whose innocent, non-accusatory gaze he was haunted by.

He let go of her, pushed her away almost, and left without a word. She didn’t try to stop him.

               Charon stepped into the shower as the sun rose. They’d all spent time tossing bodies out of the courtyard, aside from Saint who had retired to his room to detox.

The water ran pink and the bullet that had been stuck in his shoulder for the past three hours _plinked_ onto the shower floor. He let himself go blank when he bathed, especially since he and Michael Masters had fixed up the water heater so that it could be somewhat warm if he wanted.

He didn’t know she was there until her hands slid from his hips to his ribs. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know they were hers, but it still made him stiffen.

She didn’t say anything, but her cheek pressed against his back and her fingers intertwined under his sternum. Her body pressed against his, she was warmer than the water and yet it made him tense.

“Miss Guffin?” Charon asked.

“I didn’t expect for the night to go so smoothly.” She said. She didn’t sound quite right. There wasn’t meaning in her voice, but he knew she wasn’t a fan of recreational chem use and was forgoing alcohol as of late.

“Do you wish for me to turn around?” The ghoul ignored her statement.

“I just want to touch you.” Guffin sighed. “If that’s okay.”

“I will tolerate it.” Charon replied. “Is there anything you would like to discuss?”

She was quiet for a moment. “Saint kissed me.”

Jericho had been right. Charon stiffened. “Was it against your wishes?”

“I didn’t ask him to, but...” She trailed off.

“Are you telling me this because you would like our romantic relationship to officially end so you can pursue him?” He offered, terrified of one of the answers.

“Would you like that to happen?” Guffin asked. There wasn’t a point to her question. She would accept anything he said to her, regardless of if it was what she wanted.

“May I face you?” He asked.

“Char, you can do whatever you want.” She said, her tone still distant and tired.

He turned and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his abdomen without a second thought, and he stared at her face. She smiled softly for him. It felt like the first time.

When his teeth sank into her shoulder, her breath hitched but she still said nothing. When he pulled away it bled freely. His rougher marks still littered her frame, but none had been as deliberate as this.

“I am not your keeper.” He said, in direct contradiction to what he’d just done.

“What are you then?” She asked.

He had been a lot of things to her through their time together. How he had never found himself in this type of complex situation was absurd to think about, since he’d been alive so long, but he was speechless. For more than a century he had been disconnected. He didn’t even remember all his time with Ahzrukhal.

He’d never had someone who cared about his wishes. He still forced himself to act as if she didn’t.

She’d thought about leaving him before. Just, giving him to Roy and never having to deal with all his self-imposed rules and baggage.

Charon didn’t reply. He was holding her. He would never hold another Mistress or Master in this manner unless they’d asked for it.

She wriggled within his grasp and he put her down. There was a moment of silence that really fleshed out how futile their conversation had been. Was there ever a point?


End file.
